Donde empieza el Infinito
by Rougeness
Summary: (Se supone que los niños de 13 años no saben besar así, entre los libros y con tanta oscuridad.) (El sol existe para que vueles, el infinito empieza y termina contigo.) (Nadie salva los monstruos del naufragio.) WolfStar Slash
1. Re(Cuerdo)

_Hello girls, ehm... esta es una historia corta o viñetas largas, como prefieran decirle, tiene 7 capítulos, porque se me ocurrieron 7 títulos cool y bueno quiero usarlos. Actualizo semanalmente, siempre que la musa este de humor y por musa me refiero a Sirius la verdad. Lo que reconozcan no me pertenece, obviamente._

* * *

**Re.(Cuerdo)**

— ¿Sabes que es muy raro observar a las personas mientras duermen? — dice Remus Lupin sin abrir los ojos. No es necesario, el olor a cigarro está en todas partes ¿Quién más podría ser?

— No estás durmiendo lunático — responde una voz lenta frente a él.

Sirius Black está sentado sobre su baúl, fumando con el ceño fruncido. El cabello negro, cae elegantemente como siempre, los ojos fijos en el pálido y ojeroso Remus Lupin. Él se frota los ojos y se sienta, no tiene franela y ahora que no le cubre la sábana se puede ver su torso, demasiado delgado, surcado de líneas como un mapa, algunas son cicatrices marrones, algunas son heridas a medio curar y otras recientes e inflamadas en diferentes tonos de rojo. Remus es un mapa amarillo, la piel color pergamino antiguo, el cabello es miel oscuro y los ojos como topacios, si no fuera por las líneas que lo atraviesan inclementes, sería demasiado amarillo.

Sirius lo mira molesto y Remus se ríe aunque sabe que eso va a molestarle aún más, pero es que no puede evitarlo. Aun con los ojos inyectados de sangre, el cabello enmarañado, la respiración un tanto entrecortada, y la sangre seca adherida a piel, él sonríe.

— ¿Dónde está James? — pregunta, Sirius levanta una ceja irónicamente y él entiende que obviamente está entrenando, como todos los sábados. — ¿Y Peter?

— En alguna clase remediara, creo que tiene varias hoy — responde un poco despectivo. — ¿Lo hacer apropósito? Reírte como un imbécil.

— No cambias Canuto, arrecho (cabreado) como un niño de 13 años.

— Porque tú sigues siendo un lunático de mierda

— En el sentido más literal ¿no?

Remus puede ver exactamente como el recuerdo mengua un poco la rabia del muchacho, aunque gruñe de frustración. Sirius se acerca y se sienta en el borde de la cama, pero dándole la espalda.

— Eres un pendejo Rem, todavía recuerdas eso.

Remus ser ríe abiertamente, pero Sirius no puede verle. Tienen ahora 17 años, por Merlín son mayores de edad, están cursando su último año en Hogwarts y está terminando, todos ya tienen nuevos lugares donde vivir este verano y planes para el resto de sus vidas. Y sin embargo, a veces tienen 13 años. Claro que Remus lo recuerda, no podría olvidarlo ni aunque quisiera.

Hace ya 4 años de eso, estaban en tercero, James y Sirius estaban sentados en una mesa de la biblioteca, haciendo algo insólito, silencio. Remus que se había sentido un poco mal quedó en alcanzarlos luego y eso hizo, pero en cuanto se sentó Sirius se levantó de su silla de un salto y se fue tras algunas estanterías. James levantó las cejas con desconcierto y Remus suspiró. Sirius había estado actuando muy extraño cerca de él las últimas semanas.

La luna llena pasada había sido especialmente difícil para él, mercurio estaba retrogrado y júpiter demasiado cerca y esas cosas habían intensificado la transformación. Cuando se despertó al día siguiente en la enfermería cubierto con vendajes y realmente adolorido, Sirius estaba frente a él, sosteniendo la baranda de la cama como si quisiera romperla en dos con las manos, con el cabello desordenado y la ropa sucia, cosas muy impropias de él. "¿Puedes recordar? ¿Puedes recordar lo que pasó anoche?" dijo en un susurro gutural. Remus respondió con sinceridad pero sin auto-compadecerse "Cada segundo". Sirius lo miró con tanta rabia que por unos instantes Remus sintió miedo, y se fue dando un portazo fortísimo. Y desde entonces lo había evitado de todas las formas humanamente posibles. Remus se levantó y siguió a Sirius que ni siquiera fingía estar buscando un libro.

— Ya coño, dímelo, dime que te molesta

— Me molesta que seas un hombre lobo — dijo Sirius con una voz que parecía estarse rompiendo del esfuerzo que hacía para no gritar la repuesta. — Realmente me molesta.

Remus lo sabía, y por saberlo creyó tontamente que estaba preparado para escucharlo. Le parecía que iba a ser como un yunque que cae sobre su cabeza, un golpe violento, y él estaba acostumbrado y preparado para los golpes violentos. Pero no fue así, fue como estar en un bote en alta mar y que a este se le abriera un agujero de pronto, y ni siquiera intentas sacar el agua o tapar el hueco, porque sabes que estás en alta mar y no tienes esperanza. Remus podía sentir los zapatos llenándose de agua, mientras veía como todo se hundía. Era cuestión de tiempo.

— Cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade, habían unas mujeres hablando ¿Sabes?, de los horrorosos sonidos que salen de una casa abandonada, le han empezado a decir la casa de los gritos. Creen que está poseído por espíritus realmente violentos y peligrosos. Les pregunté si se escuchaban todo el tiempo y me dijeron que no, pero que cuando sucedía era espantoso, aunque la verdad sucedía más o menos una vez al mes ¿Qué curioso, no Remus? ¿Sabes que hice la luna llena pasada? Fui a Hogsmeade, tenía que escucharlo yo mismo, hay otros pasadizos ¿sabes? Nunca en mi puta vida Remus, nunca en mi puta vida escuché algo más asqueroso, y yo soy un Black, he visto y escuchado cosas que no quiero recordar, pero nada como eso. No podía dejar de temblar, no podía creer que eso, eso que sonaba fueras tú.

Remus siente como el agua no solo empapa sus zapatos, ahora lo envuelve por completo, ya no hay señal del bote que a desaparecido tan rápido, engullido por el mar. Y él está allí, ahogándose en agua salada. No hay salida, esta ola debía llegar. Nadie salva los monstruos del naufragio.

— Sirius yo lo siento…

— ¿Pero de que mierda te disculpas? ¿Sabes que pensaba mientras volvía? Él seguro no puede recordarlo, debe ser como pelearse estando borracho, al otro día estas adolorido pero no recuerdas lo que sucedió. Entonces fui a la enfermería a preguntarte, tenía que saber. "Cada segundo" eso fue lo que respondiste. Puedes recordar cada jodido segundo, mierda deben ser segundos muy largos. ¡Coño, claro que me molesta! ¿Pero por qué tú no estás molesto, ah? Argg… Maldita sea, yo no soporto la rabia de pensarlo ¿Por qué no te molesta que ese maldito hijo de puta te mordiera? ¿Cómo coño no te molesta que tengas que pasar por esa tortura todos los meses en ese cuchitril de mierda? Cuándo lo recuerdas, cuando recuerdas la noche anterior, ¿por qué no odias a todo el mundo?

Remus hace un sonido raro que no se sabe si es risa o llanto, porque es un poco de ambos, aunque es más risa. La marea que lo estaba ahogando lo llevó a la orilla, ahora esta en tierra firme y no puede creerlo. Sirius Black no estaba asqueado, estaba indignado y Remus entendía, porque él lo estuvo por mucho tiempo, indignado y molesto de tener que cargar con algo que no se merecía, que nadie se merecía. Y se ríe, porque existe alguien en el mundo que sabe que se siente. Se ríe porque maldita sea, hace tanto tiempo que esta a la deriva y ahora, aun empapado hasta los huesos de agua salada, esta en tierra firme.

— Porque es solo una noche Sirius, el resto del tiempo soy normal. Y tengo todo lo que las personas normales tienen.

Sirius gruñe de frustración y luego lo besa, con las manos aun temblando de furia, con la piel todavía ardiendo. Lo muerde, como si quisiera provocarle, hacer un último e inútil esfuerzo por molestarle, indignarle. Lo besa colérico, lo asfixia, lo aprieta, lo vuelve a morder, lo chupa y lo lame, hasta que la saliva sabe a sangre. Es un castigo de piel, baba y rabia. Se supone que los niños de 13 años no saben besar así entre los libros y con tanta oscuridad.

— Merlín, deberías tomar clases de control de la ira o algo — dice Remus finalmente limpiándose la sangre que le brota del labio inferior, escondiendo tontamente su risa con la mano.

— Eres un lunático, coño, en el sentido más literal — dice más que acusándolo, elogiándolo — Ya pensaré en algo.

Y Sirius había pensado en algo. Al principio Remus creyó que quería pensar en una forma de molestarlo no de arreglarlo o algo así. Un día James se le acercó diciendo "Estoy algo preocupado por Sirius, lleva un montón tiempo en la biblioteca, creo que le pasa algo", Remus sonrió ante esto y le respondió "El muy tonto fue la luna llena pasada a Hogsmeade para saber por sí mismo porque le dicen la casa de los gritos, y bueno, lo supo; ahora cree que si lee lo suficiente de los hombre lobos puede curarme o algo" y lo dijo como si nada pero podía sentir un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago. James lo escuchó detenidamente y la envidia y la molestia en su cara fue evidente, de que no se le hubiera ocurrido a él, de que él no hubiera ido a Hogsmeade para escuchar con sus propios oídos, Sirius estaba loco si creía que iba a encontrar "una cura o algo" él solo. Sin embargo todo lo que respondió fue "oh, ya veo" y tomo su bolso y se fue a la biblioteca murmurando "ya me va escuchar".

Y que escándalo había armado, obviamente nadie entendió que era lo que le reclamaba. "No puedes dejarme fuera de esto, tú gran imbécil, yo fui él que lo descubrí, hasta ese pasadizo lo descubrí yo" gritaba en plena biblioteca. James nunca ha sido bueno para reprimir sus emociones y Sirius que tenía la rabia de una búsqueda improductiva a flor de piel ni se tomó la molestia de gritar de vuelta y en cambio se abalanzó sobre él y terminaron peleando como muggles con sus dos puños y causaron el desastre más grande que se había visto en la biblioteca desde que pevees encantó los libros para que se comieran los deberes de los estudiantes.

La Srta. Pince estaba furiosa "Parecen animales, animales les digo, deberíamos mandarlos a los corrales cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Merlín sabe que las bestias no deben estar cerca de la personas decentes" les recriminaba, pero los dos muchachos no parecieron entender el insulto porque sonrieron y corrieron a abrazarla y decirle que tenía toda la razón del mundo y a bailar a su alrededor cantando canciones de trovadores. La Srta. Pince enfureció tanto que los echo de la biblioteca por dos meses, pero se le olvido quitarle puntos o dale detenciones.

— Merlín ¿Qué les ha pasado? — pregunto Remus cuando vio a los dos chicos entrando en la habitación muy entrada la noche, llenos de moretones, con el uniforme desordenado y poco equilibrio.

— Lo tenemos Lunático, conseguimos la solución — dijo Sirius que apestaba a alcohol

— ¿Se pelearon con alguien? — pregunta Remus ignorando "la solución"

— Si Rem, nos peleamos entre nosotros, pero ya hicimos las paces — dice James riendo tontamente, estaban borrachos.

— Si y luego fuimos a Hogsmeade a celebrar, hay mucha diversión en la cabeza de puerco ¿sabes Lunático? Te traíamos un poco de whiskey de fuego, pero no los bebimos en el camino, la próxima compraremos más.

— O puedes acompañarnos Rem — dice James — puedes acompañarnos porque nos caes bien ¿Verdad Sirius?

— Por las barbas de Merlín, necesitan un buen baño y meterse en la cama — Dice Remus moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

— ¿Ves lunático? Eres como una madre para nosotros — dice Sirius y ambos estallan en carcajadas, pero en pleno ataque de risa a James le invade una arcada y se va corriendo al baño y Sirius ríe aun con más fuerza.

— A los hombres lobo no le gustan la personas, pero…

— Sirius todo el castillo va escucharte.

— A los hombres lobo no le agradan las personas, pero — vuelve a empezar Sirius susurrando con un gesto exagerado — pero le agradan los animales, lunático. ¿Verdad que sí?

— ¿Y han decidido actuar como animales por eso? Porque cuando soy una persona, me agradan más las personas.

— Sí lunático, hemos decidido actuar como animales, de hecho ser animales. — dice Sirius triunfal

— ¿Qué?

— Animagos, vamos a ser animagos, así nunca tendrás de estar solo lunático.

— Oh claro — dijo Remus, con la voz cálida con la que se le contesta a un niño de tres años que dice que va ser primer ministro de magia — Ven compañero, vamos a llevarte a la cama

— Creo que no estoy preparado para eso — dice Sirius riéndose de su propio chiste — me gusta como se siente esto, todo da vueltas Lunático, es divertido.

— No te va a pareces divertido mañana

— Yo voy a ser un grim, un gran perro negro y James algo patético como una cabra creo. ¿No te alegra lunático? Vamos a estar juntos siempre.

— Claro que me alegra, Sirius — responde, aunque sea una tontería de niños irresponsables y alcoholizados, a Remus se le hace un nudo en la garganta — voy a asegurarme que James este bien ¿Ok?

Y ahora tienen 17 años y siguen siendo niños irresponsables que muy a menudo terminan alcoholizados, pero son animagos y lunático nunca está solo. Remus se pregunta cómo logro eso, como paso de ser el más grande de los marginados a ser el dueño del mundo, ya no había reglas ni límites que lo afectaran. De ser el niño que temblaba de miedo de salir de su casa, que vomito todo el trayecto en el expreso Hogwarts en primer año de la ansiedad, y que se encerraba a llorar en el baño, paso a ser un revoltoso sin miedo, que se adentra en el bosque prohibido, que se conoce todos los pasadizos del castillo y que ha roto absolutamente todas las reglas de Hogwarts, al menos dos veces. Y Remus se ríe, porque no ha vuelto a estar solo. Hasta la noche anterior.

— ¿Estuvo muy mal? — Pregunta Sirius, pero no hay necesidad, la evidencia salta a la vista, Remus tiene heridas abiertas en casi todo el cuerpo, algunas se ven muy mal. Esta pálido y las manos le tiemblan levemente. Se ve exhausto.

— Como en los viejos tiempos — dice simplemente, y un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Sirius y luego gruñe porque realmente no quería hacer eso, no frente a él. — ¿Que pasó?

— McGonagall nos atrapó cuando íbamos en camino, la muy maldita es inteligente, porque nos mantuvo toda la noche limpiando trofeos, sabia que íbamos a hacer algo. James está que hecha espuma por la boca, los pobres los del equipo de quiddicht van a tener un entrenamiento intenso.

— Me imagine algo así — dice Remus tranquilamente — Creo que te alegrará saber que yo también estaba muy molesto — completa y Sirius se volteó inmediatamente para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y una mirada interrogante.

— No al principio, es decir, imagine que algo había sucedido. Pero luego... — dijo Remus y Sirius entendía perfectamente que quería decir con luego — Estaba furioso que no estuvieran ahí, es el pensamiento más humano que haya tenido desde que puedo recordar. Canuto, podía recordarte.

Sorprender a Sirius Black no era fácil, pero cuando estaba sorprendido no tenia forma de disimularlo. Los ojos se abrieron casi fuera de sus órbitas y luego toda su expresión se suavizó hasta sonreír de lado. Se acerca a él y lo besa, pero con cuidado, deja las manos en el aire porque le parece que no hay ningún lugar donde ponerlas sin lastimarlo. "Lo siento" suspira dentro de su boca amarilla, lo acaricia con la lengua que sabe a tabaco y café, que hace ya años que tiene ese sabor. Una disculpa de baba, cigarro y pena. No se supone que los hombre de 17 años se besen así entre las sábanas sin tocarse ni las manos. Algunas cosas sí cambian.


	2. SUPER(nova)

**SUPER.(nova)**

Desde que Lily Evans finalmente, luego de años de súplicas, sale con James Potter hace una cosa fastidiosísima según Siruis; intentar ser amable con ellos. Bueno, ya era amable con Remus desde quinto, porque ambos eran prefectos de Gryffindor. Tampoco es muy difícil ser amable con Peter, el pobre no tiene exigencias. Y eso sólo dejaba a Sirius Black y a una loca muchacha pelirroja que cree que por salir con su amigo tiene alguna clase de obligación de convertirse en su amiga también. No la soporta, casi tiene que morderse la lengua para no hechizarla. Ha optado por no responder ninguna de sus preguntas con más que gruñidos y gestos indiferente para no decir lo que piensa. A veces hay que hacer sacrificios, Sirius puede hacerlo por James. Porque si él mismo no le hubiera dado un antídoto contra el amoretia no creería que se puede estar así de enamorado y James lo está. Pobre desgraciado.

"¿Cómo estas Black?" _¿Qué te importa? _Silencio

"¿Terminaste los deberes de pociones?" _No tengo ni planes de comenzarlos_ Silencio

"Pareces cansado Black" _No duermas por 48 horas y bebe 12 cervezas de mantequilla para que sepas lo que es cansancio. _Silencio

"¿Crees que a James le guste esto?" _Al carbón ese, puede que le guste de verdad esa mierda sólo porque se la diste tú. _Silencio

"¿Quieres chocolate?"_ Sí quisiera chocolate se lo pediría a Lunático. No tendría ni que pedírselo._ Silencio

"¡Qué bonito día!"_ Maldita sea, como jodes coño. _Silencio

Pero hay dos cosas que no se le puede decir a Sirius Black. Dos cosas que te garantizan una estadía en la enfermería. Que ni el mismo James Potter puede decírselas, ni siquiera en broma. Peter Petegrew se cagaría los pantalones antes de emitir tal improperio y Remus Lupin no osaría pronunciar otra vez. Una es: "Digno de un Black" o alguna alusión directa a un parecido con su familia, la cual aborrece con cada poro de la piel. Y la otra es:

— ¿Black, estás bien?

Como pregunta Lily en la cena. Dejando a Remus con el tenedor en el aire, a Peter atragantado con un bollito y a James con la innegable cara de pánico de alguien que sabe que dos de sus personas favoritas en el mundo van a intentar asesinarse muy pronto. Lily mira aprensiva sin entender el repentino silencio. Sirius gruñe y la mira con unas ganas de matarla que la hacen arrimarse un poquito más cerca de James.

— ¿A qué te refieres Evans?

Lily puede no saberlo, pero esa respuesta probablemente es lo más maduro que Sirius ha hecho en su vida. A Peter literalmente le cuelga la mandíbula. Remus sonríe como si se hubiera encontrado un cupón de descuento de HoneyDukes. James está considerando seriamente regalarle una nueva escoba a su mejor amigo, siente profundamente que se la merece. Lily no entiende nada.

— Te vi salir de la oficina de McGonagall está mañana con bastante… bastante energía — y con eso quería decir "dando un portazo fortísimo que la mitad del castillo debió escuchar" — La última vez que eso pasó fue un desastre ¿no?

Por Merlín bendito, si fuera apropósito no podría haberlo hecho mejor. Lily acaba de tocar el segundo punto sensible, la última vez que Sirius salió _enérgicamente_ de la oficina de McGonagall, fue cuando la profesora intentó hablar de asuntos personales con él. Lily, por supuesto, no sabe eso. James entiende la mirada y la siente como un balde de agua fría: "Cornamenta coño, sabes que lo intenté" dice con los ojos quemándose y sin una palabra. Remus resopla. La compasión es algo que Sirius Black practica a puertas cerradas y sólo a puertas cerradas, como otras tantas.

Remus le había preguntado al respecto en runas mágicas "Canuto, dicen que los gritos de McGonagall se escuchaban en todo el castillo. Coño, me imagino que fue un buen polvo" y Sirius negó con la cabeza. No hizo y no dijo nada más. Evidentemente el asunto era serio y él no insistió. No era para discutir en susurros entre clase, era para beber whisky de fuego a puerta cerrada. Y por el escrupuloso silencio en el que se había mantenido todo el día, parecía que iba a ser una gran cantidad de whisky.

— Voy a responderte Evans. En honor a James incluso voy a ser educado. Estaba en la oficina de McGonagall, y si espiaste bien seguro notaste que Regulus estaba ahí también. Porque nos estaban notificando…

— Sirius basta — dice Remus

¿Qué sabrá Lily de nada? Si cree que Remus la está protegiendo, intercediendo por ella, cuando hace lo contrario. Sirius está dos segundos de hablar como un Black, a media hora de odiarse por ello, a tres horas de una seria intoxicación producto del alcohol, a cinco de una pelea descomunal con James. A un día de hacer explotar algo, un día y medio para detenciones por tres semanas. A un mes de sentarse en su cama y susurrar: "Haz que me perdone, haz que James me perdone". Sirius Black, la estrella incandescente, siempre a dos segundos del abismo.

— Ella quiere saber cómo estoy Remus. No creo que le afecte más que mí ¿o sí? ¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí, McGonagall nos estaban notificando que mi padre está agonizando en St. Mungo y probablemente no sobreviva esta noche. — termina por decir Sirius con una voz rugosa que consigue un silencio atónito, pesado. Como si todo el gran comedor se hubiera silenciado súbitamente.

— Black, lo siento… — apresura a expresar Lily, la cara roja, la voz temblorosa.

— No he terminado Evans. Junto con la noticia venia una carta de mi madre, adorable como de costumbre. Advirtiéndome que no me atreviera a poner un pie allí, que no deshonrara la muerte de mi padre con mi asquerosa presencia. Verás Evans, yo jamás iría y mi madre lo sabe. Ella escribió esa carta por el placer de decirme que mi presencia es asquerosa, que mis compañías con lamentable y monstruosas, que una palabra que soy una abominación y mi sangre traidora va a terminar por quemarme desde dentro, lenta y dolorosamente. ¿Entiendes lo que digo Evans? Con su esposo muriendo a dos metros de distancias ella escribió una carta por el placer de joderme la existencia. ¿Estás satisfecha con la respuesta?

— Es que yo…

— Es que tú quieres ser mi amiga ¿No? Y los amigos no están para apoyarse en los momentos difíciles ¿Cierto? ¿No tienes algún comentario de aliento o algo? Parece que esta es tu oportunidad. ¿Nada? Es una lástima. Escúchame bien, no somos amigos y lo más seguro es que no lo seamos nunca. No es tu problema como estoy o como no estoy así que no vuelvas a preguntarme porque de todas maneras no quieres saber ¿está claro?

— Como el agua.

— ¿Y quién te hizo creer que el agua siempre está clara? — casi escupe antes de levantarse e irse dejando un silencio que ahoga.

Media hora después Sirius Black está en su "habitación de berrinches" como le dice James. Una pequeña, tras un pasadizo donde siempre se esconde a odiarse, a esperar a Remus que siempre viene. Pero este no es un berrinche común. No hizo nada estúpido, no es una rabieta inmadura. Esta vez se esconde porque no sabe qué hacer. Remus va de todas maneras, si está ahí cuando no se lo merece, es de esperar que lo esté cuando lo necesita.

— ¿Sabes algo Canuto? Para ser un perro te gusta demasiado que te persigan.

— Para ser un lobo eres demasiado faldero.

— ¿Eso significa que vas a empezar a usar falda?

— Sólo los viernes casuales. — responde y luego de un momento de indecisión continua — ¿James está molesto?

— Bastante. Completamente indignado que le hayas contado primero a Lily que a él. Y lamento informarte que Lily ahora te encuentra adorable, quiere darte un abrazo y decirte cuan fuerte y valiente eres.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? Ella tiene algo muy mal, necesita que la revise un medimago o algo. — Responde Sirius ofreciendo un cigarrillo, disfrazando el alivio de fastidio.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Sale con Cornamenta — responde tomando un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo, aspirando largo. Sirius bufa medio divertido negando con la cabeza.

— Me alegra, Rem. Mi padre está agonizando y me alegra. — dice seriamente. No sabe qué hacer con eso. La verdad quisiera no sentir nada. Y sin embargo, se alegra, se avergüenza, se siente culpable. Lo odia, más que nunca, con un temblor dolorido que le llega hasta la punta de los dedos. Maldita sea, se odia.

— Podemos ir, Sirius. — Dice luego de un largo silencio con su voz usual, tranquila, amarilla, con el cigarro entre los labios — Podemos ir a deshonrar su muerte, como nadie nunca haya deshonrado una agonía — continua y vuelve a jugar con el humo, entre sus largas manos — Podemos joderle la existencia a la Sra. Black, es más, podemos enseñarles que es joder la existencia. Si tú quieres, Sirius.

Damas y Caballeros, Remus Lupin. Delegado de la clase, prefecto más querido entre los estudiantes de primer curso, educadísimo compañero y estudiante responsable. Una farsa. El verdadero Lupin es éste, que ofrece "Si tú quieres, Sirius" y puede ser cualquier cosa. Habla impávido de lo que la que la mayoría de las personas se sentirían culpables de pensar. Lupin el lobo. Los ojos amarillos, calmados, que no les sorprende nada. Su ferocidad es suave pero determinante, aterradora. "Si tú quieres, Sirius" y se desdibujan los limites. Cuesta creer que hay personas que lo toman por cobarde, por debilucho, por gusano de biblioteca, mascota de la clase. Pero es que esas personas nunca lo han escuchado decir "Si tú quieres, Sirius" en amarillo escandaloso con la absoluta intención de detener el tiempo. Provoca morderlo, se merece que lo muerdan.

Sirius lo acorrala con violencia contra la pared. Y él no parece sorprendido. Está ahí, con una mirada que puede sostener hasta el final de los tiempos, oliendo a chocolate. Lleno de cicatrices, las líneas del mapa que conducen hasta donde se acaba la existencia. Sirius Black tiene que recorrer esos caminos, uno por uno, infinitamente. "Eres un bastardo ¿Lo sabes?" pregunta Sirius contra su oído con voz gutural, casi como un ladrido. Quizás lo sabe, quizás ese gemido profundo significa que sí. Sirius lo muerde, se lo merece por ser un bastardo amarillo. Porque el odio dolorido de los dedos desapareció y ahora tiene un cosquilleo en boca, llena de saliva demasiado espesa, que sólo se cura con su lengua. Es su culpa que pueda no respirar y que la sangre se le acumule bajo el cinturón. Se lo merece.

— No quiero — responde en su cuello — No quiero ir, no quiero verlos, no quiero, no quiero — continúa como un mantra, una plegaria que repite mientras recorre el camino al fin del mundo, esa cicatriz larga que baja y baja sin parar.

— Que raro — responde ahogadamente, entre la pared de piedra fría y la piel ardiendo de Sirius. La estrella que arde con más fuerza y más luz de la que es posible imaginar, lo está quemando. Si ha de morir que sea entre las llamas de la estrella más brillante del firmamento — Que raro, porque eso haría un Black — Sirius se detiene en ese momento. Por dos segundos la estrella se congeló.

— Y eso me hace… — dice interrogante, gélido, los ojos grises mirando expectante. Todavía está muy cerca, su mano aun lo quema.

— Te hace Sirius, la estrella perro.

— Las estrellas se ven bien de lejos Lunatico, de cerca queman y terminan por destruir todo lo que tienen alrededor.

— Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido.

Un escalofrío casi violento lo sacude. Remus Lupin no tiene miedo de que su luz termine por engullirlo, se va a quedar cerca siempre que él acceda a seguir esa cicatriz hasta el final del mundo en el mapa amarillo del infinito.


	3. IN(Coherencia)

_Tal vez, tal vez, se me fue un poco la mano. Espero que les guste, ya que se ha llevado el 85% de mi dosis de inspiración de este mes. (Si quieres musicalizar, les recomiendo Placebo, battle for the sun, el disco)_

* * *

**IN.(Coherencia)**

Era sábado por la mañana, la noche anterior hubo luna llena. Estaba soleado y se escuchaba el bullicio alegre que siempre invade el castillo los días de paseo a Hogsmeade. Remus Lupin piensa que sin duda ese es el peor día de su vida y se le antoja morirse. Aunque quizás morirse sea injusto, debería vivir muchos años para recordar este momento cada segundo de su existencia. Recordar como Sirius Black está agonizando frente a él, gracias a él. No hay forma de describir lo que siente. Lo único que podría decir, es que todos estos años estuvo exagerando cuando decía que la transformación era muy dolorosa. No lo era, no tanto, no como esto.

Él creía que no había forma de articular tal horror, pero Lily Evans lo hizo. Fue un alarido más que otra cosa, o una sucesión de alaridos histéricos. Ella había quedado en ir Hogsmeade con James y como se había retrasado fue a buscarlo en su habitación. James hubiera intentado calmarla, o estaría molesto más allá de las palabras con Peter por no haber puesto el hechizo para cerrar la puerta al salir porque no tenía estómago para ver un espectáculo tan rojo. Y sin embargo, se quedó estático, con las manos llenas de sangre y la mirada pérdida en un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado antes, la impotencia, pensado que la elocuencia de Lily era perfecta. Ella siempre es perfecta.

Lily dijo "hay que llevarlo a la enfermería" cuando finalmente las palabras regresaron a su boca. James respondió "No" con una severidad con la cual Lily jamás lo había escuchado hablar. Remus seguía siendo amarillo, como arena regada por el piso, haciendo silencio. "Si no lo haces, lo estás matando" continua Lily, hablando sólo a James, como si Remus no incidiera en absoluto en la decisión. "Y si lo hago, lo estoy enviando a Azkaban" respondió y la voz se le rompió, tenía más ganas de llorar que de respirar. Lily no entiende. Ella nunca entiende.

Se acerca lentamente hasta la cama donde yace Sirius Black de espaldas. Sus compañeras de habitación siempre decían que estaba como para comérselo, que morderlo debía ser toda una delicia. Lily se siente mal de recordar esto porque parece que algo, algo muy grande y salvaje, realmente intentó comérselo. Simplemente le faltaba demasiada piel y joder, parecía que se la habían arrancado a mordidas. En uno de los costados podía verse las líneas blanquecinas de más de una costilla. Era doloroso de ver.

Tres segundos, un cuarto de hora, diez eternidades, no lo sabe, pero finalmente armó el rompecabezas. La piel arrancada a mordidas, por un hombre lobo, las marcas eran inconfundibles. Pero no había señales de transformación, los primeros meses las uñas quedaban en forma de garras, los dientes eran más prominentes y había una rara abundancia de pelo. Entonces Sirius Black, incuestionablemente mordido por un hombre lobo pero sin señales de trasformación. ¿Cómo podía ser esto? ¿Qué tenía que ver con ir a Azkaban? Tres segundos, un cuarto de hora, diez eternidades. Era un animago, uno ilegal.

Entonces mira a Remus, con entendimiento fulminante. Con la pregunta que le baila en la boca que pero no tiene suficiente saliva para pronunciar. "¿Fuiste tú?". Remus asiente, como si hubiera escuchado una sentencia de muerte. No hay más que silencio. Lily no sabe que sentir, ni por quien sentir. Respira profundamente.

— Cuando… cuando los… cuando fueron mordidos antes. ¿Qué hicieron? — pregunta Lily asumiendo que si Black es un animago, James obviamente también lo es.

— Nunca. No tanto. — Responde James sin demasiada coherencia. Le marea la idea de que Lily lo sabe, ahora lo sabe todo y actúa con esa calma tan atípica.

— Pero mi pregunta es, cómo se comportan las heridas una vez que vuelve a ser humanos — sigue ella, mirando muy de cerca a Sirius y comprobando si tenía fiebre, y la tenía.

Todo el castillo sabía que Lily Evans iba a ser medimaga, tan seguro como que James Potter iba a jugar quidditch en la liga profesional. Era simple sentido común aunque ella insistía en que aún no estaba segura. Había estado tomando medicina mágica desde tercero, en vez de adivinación, junto con ellos. Sólo que ella lo no hacía para no tener que pasar por la enfermería luego de alguna fechoría, Lily venía a Hogwarts para tomar esa clase. Y era fantástica.

— Se curan solas como una herida normal, sólo que no les afecta la magia.

— Estás son muy grandes para "curarse solas". Se van a infectar, hay que coserlas entonces.

— ¿Hay que qué?

— Coserlas como los muggles hacen, o se van a infectar y hay que hacerlo rápido.

— ¿Los Muggles cosen a las personas? ¿Cómo así, con hilo y aguja? — vuelve a preguntar atónito, no le parece que eso vaya a funcionar.

— Voy a necesitar morfina, James.

Ah… pero claro. Morfina era la razón por la cual Sirius no estaba gritando de dolor sino que dormía como si no le faltara la mitad de la espalda. Si no hubiera exprimido su cerebro con aterradoras deducciones hubiera notado esto. Pero claro, si eres un animago ilegal no se te remuerde la conciencia por tener un inventario de drogas nivel 5 en el fondo de tu baúl y en cantidades alarmantemente grandes. Ella lo había dicho como un problema insalvable, era lo de menos.

— Black — dice ella suavemente, despertándole con un hechizo.

— Joder, ¿qué haces aquí Evans? Eres una plaga, mierda. — responde con una voz muy parecida a lo normal, un poco más roca tal vez. Pero con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

— Voy a explicarte como mantenerte vivo, prescindiendo de la estadía en Azkaban. ¿Vale?

— Acepto, hazlo. — dice sin abrir los ojos, los labios le tiemblan.

— No te explicado nada aun.

— Va a doler mucho, bla bla, no debería hacerlo, bla bla, puede que no funcione y otra mierda ¿No?

— Básicamente.

— Acepto, hazlo.

— Eres muy valie…

— No seas cursi Evans, para eso tienes a James. Todavía me caes mal. — interrumpe con mal humor

— Eres insoportable Black, tú también me caes mal, haciéndote de héroe todo el tiempo, eres un imbécil. — Lily podría jurar que Sirius sonrió de lado por un instante. — En fin, James y yo vamos a buscar las cosas que necesito. Te quedas con Remus por un rato, a ver si sobrevives…

Sirius que había estado intentando no moverse en lo más mínimo, y que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos en un esfuerzo por concentrarse en no sentir dolor, no tanto. Abrió los ojos con furia del kraken y la tomó por el brazo con un movimiento tan rápido que era casi inverosímil.

— No fue su culpa, y si vuelves a insinuarlo siquiera te vas a arrepentir — dice y la voz ya no suena parecida a la normal, duele escucharlo.

Lily piensa que esto está sobrepasando lo que alguien puede humanamente manejar. Tal vez lo que más le sorprende es que Sirius Black puede ser aterrador hasta cuando no le quedan fuerzas ni para moverse. Tal vez, era que James asumiría la muerte de su mejor amigo antes dejarlo ir a Azkaban. Tal vez, lo obvio, que había un hombre lobo en Hogwarts y que ellos realmente habían logrado ser animagos, lo cual era una tarea titánica que les había llevado años a magos mejores que ellos. Pero no, lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada de Sirius mientras decía "No fue su culpa", una mirada gris y afilada con el acero. Lily tiene la certeza que si hubiera podido, Sirius realmente la hubiera atacado. De alguna forma esa certeza le hace sentir cierto cariño por él.

— Pensé que no te gustaba ser cursi, Black. — responde finalmente y esta vez Sirius se ríe o hace una mueca parecida antes de dejarse caer exhausto sobre la almohada. No responde nada.

Lily limpia las heridas con todo el cuidado posible y las venda. Hace esfuerzos de no reírse de Black, que aun en tales situaciones tiene que dárselas de macho alfa y pretender que no le duele nada. Es valiente, hay que concederle eso. Luego se va con James apresuradamente, Sirius escucha como se cierra la puerta tras ellos y escucha a Remus hacer el hechizo para cerrarla mágicamente. Y los pasos lentos, arrastrándose hacia él, hasta que la cama se hunde un poco a su lado.

— Perdóname Sirius, por favor, perdóname — pide en un susurro ahogado rompiendo el sepulcral silencio. Esta de rodillas con los codos en la cama, como si rezara.

— Es estúpido molestarse con la jodida lluvia, o algo así — responde Sirius, quiere sonar calmado pero mierda, está empezando a querer morirse.

— No es lo mismo, coño, no es lo mismo — dice y como si la sola alusión a la lluvia fuera más de lo que pudiera soportar, terminar por llover él mismo. Una lluvia amarilla y lánguida que sale de los ojos pero que realmente brota de más adentro.

— Tienes razón, yo lo hice apropósito — concede con una voz dolorida que no puede controlar. Remus lo mira sin saber qué hacer con la rabia que le produce un comentario tan increíblemente estúpido, quisiera que estuviera bien nada más para poder golpearlo. A Sirius de da risa, ya se lo merecía Remus, saber lo que se siente.

— No te rías joder

— ¿Ves que es una putada eso de reírse?

— Cabrón

— No es tu culpa Rem, no lo es.

Sirius quisiera que no le doliera tanto hablar para sonar más convincente. Quisiera que moverse no fuera un horroroso tormento, para alargar la mano hasta él. Le gustaría probar la lluvia amarilla. Entonces Remus hunde la mano en su cabello desordenado haciendo movimientos cálidos, circulares, amarillos, como soles. Sirius tendría problemas para decidir si le gustan más estos pequeños soles o el gemido ahogado que Remus profiere cuando él lame aquella cicatriz larga, que baja hasta el infinito. Tiene unas ganas tan exacerbadas de besarlo que casi siente nauseas. Se queda inmóvil cerrando los ojos, se concentra en la constelación de soles.

"No es lo mismo" piensa Remus. Era diametralmente diferente, y no debería usar sus jodidas palabras contra él, no así, no ahora. Él sabe exactamente a que se refiere, aquella vez en quinto que Sirius no había mencionado nunca hasta ahora. Esa vez que Sirius le dijo a Snape como entrar en el pasadizo bajo el sauce boxeador.

Remus nunca supo que sucedió, James había sacado a Snape de la casa de los gritos tan rápido que el muchacho sólo alcanzo a entrever una cola gigantesca y el licántropo nunca llego a enterarse. Fue suficiente para confirmar la existencia de un hombre lobo, por supuesto, y Snape se fue corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore. Gracias a Merlín que hizo eso, porque el director aunque lo confirmó, le prohibió categóricamente decírselo a nadie o él también resultaría expulsado. Era obvio que Snape ardía de furia pero James también.

Cuando Remus entró en la habitación la mañana siguiente extrañado de la ausencia de los muchachos, un poco más lastimado que de costumbre, el silencio era mortuorio. Sirius tenía la boca rota y un ojo morado. Si no fuera por lo inverosímil de la idea, Remus pensaría que James lo hizo, porque tenía los nudillos enrojecidos e hinchados aunque la cara intacta. Ellos se iban a los golpes regularmente, pero nunca llegaban a estos extremos y definitivamente la cosa solía ir más pareja. "¿Qué mierda?" dice Remus y Sirius cierra los ojos como si algo le hubiera quemado.

— Vamos Peter, Sirius tiene cosas que explicarle a Remus — dice James y Peter lo sigue obedientemente y en un momento están solos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?

— No, bueno sí. — responde, tiene más ganas de lanzarse por la ventana que de seguir — Es decir, todo está bien, pero pudo estar muy mal.

— ¿Qué hiciste Sirius?

— Lo siento Lunático, de verdad, te lo juro, yo no pensé... Remus, perdón.

— Me estás asustando en serio.

— Yo… yo… yo le dije a Snape como entrar bajo el sauce boxeador. James lo detuvo, antes de que pasara, estuvo cerca, lo suficiente para verte pero no le paso nada. Dumbledore le prohibió contarle a nadie. Nadie lo sabe ni nada, ni siquiera estás castigado — dice Sirius muy rápido, solapando las palabras, apresurándose a contar lo que imaginaba que él quería saber. Si estaba expulsado, si tenía que huir antes de que el ministerio lo buscara.

— ¿Eso es todo? — dice Remus con una frialdad que ni el mismo sabía que podía adquirir. Una rabia espumosa muy parecida al odio le invadía, le estaba cegando, pinchando, carcomiendo. ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo pudo ÉL? La idea de morder a alguien le daba nauseas, ni a Snape le deseaba un suplicio como este, Sirius lo sabía. Maldita sea, Sirius sabía que él preferiría morirse que convertir a alguien en licántropo. Y sin embargo…

— Remus por favor, te juro que lo siento. — suplica. ¿No lo habían ya castigado suficiente? Dumbledore le dio tres meses de detenciones, James lo usó como saco de boxeo. Que le gritara coño, que le dijera que era un maldito egoísta desgraciado. Pero no esto, por favor no la indiferencia.

— Imagino que no pudiste evitarlo, es lo que eres ¿no? Lo llevas en la sangre — dijo Remus tan suave, con tan precisa intención que era onírico. Se fue sin siquiera cerrar la puerta tras él. Sirius Black no sabía que se podía sentir dolor en lugares inexistentes.

Pero como de costumbre, y fuera cual fuera la situación. Luego de una pelea, siempre era Remus el que volvía. Esta no iba a ser la excepción. Toda la habitación olía a humo de cigarro y whisky de fuego, Sirius no había salido de ese cuchitril en 3 días, los profesores aún no se habían alarmado porque dos de ellos fueron el fin de semana y no era infrecuente que Sirius Black faltara todo un día de clases sólo porque le daba la gana. El muy imbécil ni siquiera había comido, ni se había cambiado la ropa y probablemente no se había levantado de ese maldito sofá en el que está tendido, más que para necesidades fisiológicas. Estaban en uno de esos cuartos tras un pasadizo secreto que pocos estudiantes conocen y que sellaron con un encantamiento, normalmente lo usan para dejar pociones cociendo. Y al que James había bautizado como la "Habitación de berrinches" de Sirius.

— ¿Te estas escondiendo? ¿Sabes que tenemos un mapa, cierto? — dice Remus entrando a la habitación con su voz amarilla.

— Nadie me está buscando Lupin — responde Sirius con la voz ronca de tanto fumar, sin voltear.

— ¿En serio? ¿Vamos a usar los apellidos? ¿Quieres que te llame Black?

— Eso es lo que soy

— No hagas esto mierda, sabes que soy yo el que tiene que estar molesto.

— De hecho lo sé, lo que no sé es que mierda haces aquí. Tenías razón soy un hijo de puta como todos los Black, en realidad creo que mi madre estaría tan orgullosa de mí, debería volver a casa, sería el hijo prodigo. — dice mirando el techo, ni una sola vez ha quitado la mirada del techo. Remus niega con la cabeza lentamente, porque coño, no puede pensar en nada que lo haga menos Black que esto, el remordimiento que lo está consumiendo.

— Joder, no pongas palabras en mi boca, yo no dije nada de eso.

— Bueno, tú no lo dijiste ¿vale? ¿Qué más da? De todas maneras es verdad ¿o no? Sólo vete de aquí. — Responde amargamente y Remus se lleva las manos a la cara en un gesto de frustración. Él tenía todas las razones de estar molesto, Sirius debería estar aun lamiéndome los zapatos y rogando disculpas, había hecho algo horrible.

— ¡Por Merlín! Sabes que eso no es verdad, te disculpo ¿está bien? Dejemos esto atrás, vamos a comer algo ¿vale?

— ¡Vete Lupin!

— ¿Qué quieres coño? Me disculpo yo, siento haberte dicho eso. Para esto.

— Quiero que te vayas

— Serás bien cabrón — dijo Remus acercándose y en un arranque de violencia incorporó a Sirius de un tirón dejándolo sentado a unos centímetros de él — ¿Cómo coño vas a decir que eres como todos los Black si estás aquí llorando como un bebé por Snape joder, que por cierto no tiene ni un rasguño?

Sirius lo ve, tan amarillo, el cabello de arena, la piel pálida un pergamino. Huele a chocolate, siempre huele a chocolate. "Rem, por favor, vete." dice pero ya es muy tarde, la voz le suena tan raro y todo se ve borroso. Entonces Remus hace algo extraño, lo abraza. Ellos se han besado y se han mordido, se han lamido y se han chupado, han estado cerquísima hasta que el mapa amarillo se extiende entonces Sirius huele a chocolate y Remus a tabaco. Se han rodeado con las manos en búsquedas frenéticas y pero también en lentas. Y Sirius lo ha sostenido minutos antes de la transformación cuando respirar es una tortura, Remus lo ha acariciado y zarandeado en forma de perro, cuando es simplemente adorable. Pero jamás se habían abrazado.

Sirius coloca su frente en el hombro amarillo, y está usando absolutamente todas sus fuerzas para no mojarlo con las lágrimas silenciosas que le están nublando la vista. "Lunático, no quiero ser un Black, no quiero" dice ahogándose y aferrándose a él tan fuerte que casi duele. Y Remus entiende con la violencia de una descarga eléctrica que es miedo, lo que Sirius Black tiene es miedo. No remordimiento, no rabia, no odio, no nada que no sea miedo que le llena la boca de un sabor amargo que ni el whisky termina de lavar. Terror de ser lo que más odia en el mundo, de no haber podido escapar de su familia.

— No lo eres canuto — responde suavemente adentrando su mano en la mata de cabello negro y desordenado — Te aseguro que no lo eres

Y la manos hacen suaves movimientos entre el cabello. Cálidos, circulares, amarillos, como pequeños soles. Sirius hubiera preferido que le golpeara con un bate hasta romperle todos los huesos, eso se hubiera sentido mejor. Al menos, no le estaría restregando que tiene tanto autocontrol que puede hacer soles para la persona que casi destruye toda su vida. Que si hubiera matado, o en el mejor de los casos herido a Snape, lo hubieran enviado al departamento de criaturas mágicas peligrosas de por vida. A Dumbledore lo hubieran destituido y ellos tendría una estadía segura en Azkaban o se convertirían en prófugos. La resplandeciente supernova a dos segundos de convertirse en un agujero negro y destruir todo a su alrededor. Remus le regala soles y él no puede ni contener tentaciones tan estúpidas y oscuras que no debería ni sentir. Sirius Black es su propio e incandescente infierno, puede vencer a quien sea, pero tan a menudo necesita ser salvado se sí mismo.

— Dime que no me odias, júramelo Remus — pide y ya no hay remedio, la voz está rota, el hombro amarillo se inunda.

— Te juro solemnemente que no te odio — responde tranquilo, con esa voz suave como mantequilla.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué coño no me odias? — Pregunta ahora levantando la cara, como una emboscada. Mirándolo así como nunca lo ha visto, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas mojadas.

Ni de rodillas y con los pantalones abajo ha estado Sirius Black más vulnerable que ahora, a su completa merced. Remus apenas y se ríe de lado, los ojos le brillan un tanto malignos. Le sostiene la cara por la mandíbula, con un agarre agresivo. Se pensaría que una mano tan suave y tan cálida no podría sostener a alguien de manera tan posesiva. Y se acerca como si fuera a contarle un secreto, el aliento amarillo quema. Sabiendo que Sirius tiembla, que tiembla de miedo de perderlo a él, como Remus ha temblado tantas veces. Lo lame. Desde la línea de la mandíbula hasta las misma fuente de las lágrimas con lentitud rigurosa. Bebe el agua salada que cura la sed. "Porque no tiene sentido odiar a la lluvia" explica con la voz ronca, antes de continuar en el otro lado de la cara. "Ni siquiera a la lluvia que te cala hasta los huesos".

Entonces lo besa, para que pruebe lo salado que está. Para que tiemble por otras razones sin olvidarse de las originales. Ni a los 13 años Sirius besó nunca peor que en ese momento. Es una gloria agridulce, hacerle perder el control de sí mismo. "No puedo odiarte Sirius, pero puedo castigarte" ofrece y suena como un sol, cegadoramente amarillo. "huh-uh" Asiente Sirius. Podría haber dicho: "Sí, está bien, haz eso, joder hazlo. Absuélveme de culpas Remus Lupin." Intentó decirlo y de su boca sólo salió un "huh-uh" sabor whisky, perfumado de tabaco. Es una rendición completa, porque es tan involuntaria como deseada.

"¿Vas a hacer lo que te diga?" pregunta Remus desabrochándole en cinturón con violencia. Sirius asiente. Y joder esa mano que se escurre hacia su entrepierna, amarilla como mantequilla, derritiéndose sobre él. "Responde Sirius ¿Vas a hacer lo que te diga?" Y esos dedos que saben cómo hacer soles se mueven rítmicamente o mejor dicho arrítmicamente, es imposible predecir a donde van mientras crean patrones imposibles. "Huh-uh, lo que quieras". Sirius lo escucha reír muy cerca de su oreja y entiende que esto no va a terminar como él estaba esperando. "Cómete un sandwich o algo cabrón" dice Remus antes de un último y breve beso húmedo. Y entonces se fue, dejándolo por un lado profundamente insatisfecho y por otro con más soles de los que podía contar.

Pero esta vez no era lo mismo. No es la misma lluvia, ni los mismos soles. La insatisfacción es diferente y ya no quedan dos segundos para el abismo. Sirius Black va en caída libre.

Y si algo puede oscurecer el panorama, si se quisiera una forma de conseguir pensamientos más lúgubres, más cercanos al suicido. Siempre están los recuerdos. Porque Remus Lupin puede recordar cada segundo. Él puede recordar con la nitidez con la que mira a la supernova desfalleciente.

Estaban en el bosque, el lobo, el perro, el ciervo. Si miras de cerca hay una rata también. Nada fuera de lo usual, no habían decidido hacer algo estúpido y peligroso. Iban a adentrarse en el bosque en búsqueda del árbol del país de las maravillas, un árbol cuya sombra te hacia alucinar los más alocados universos. Lo había hecho antes, el camino era largo pero valía la pena. Y entonces un momento de silencio espantoso. Había personas, había niños en el bosque y estaban cerca. Los podían oler y escuchar, no estaban muy lejos.

El instinto, una fuerza horrible que no era él, sino la luna, lo lanza a una desaforada carrera por cazarlos. Intentan detenerlo, pero aunque son muy fuertes, él es más rápido. Llegan hasta ellos, estaban muy cerca. Desde los ojos de las bestias, se veían tan pequeños, parecían que iba a primero. Aterrorizados, perdidos, indefensos, levantando sus varitas como si fueran a servirles de algo. El perro se interpone entre ellos, hace una seña, un gruñido, algo más telepático que otra cosa y el ciervo entiende. Están hechos de lo mismo, dos ramas del mismo árbol, se entienden de una manera que él no intenta comprender, ni a bajo ningún concepto trataría de imitar. El ciervo se lleva a los niños, los guía hacia afuera del bosque. Pero deja solo al perro contra un licántropo furioso.

Grande como un oso, feroz como una pantera. No es suficiente. Y no es la misma maldita lluvia. Éste es un torrente amarillo que recuerda. Lo estaba matando. El sonido de la carne cuando se desgarra, el bramido de dolor. La mirada suplicante, tan gris, tan jodidamente gris como siempre. La sangre, tanta sangre. La más atroz y absoluta negativa del perro de dejarlo pasar. Una obstinación inhumana, tan salvaje como él. Y finalmente un aullido. Gracias a Merlín por Peter, piensa Remus. Peter se alejó cuanto pudo como rata antes de volver a su forma original y aullar para atraer al licántropo. Cuando la bestia se acercaba despareció entre los matorrales. James debió encontrar una horrible sorpresa cuando volvió. No tiene idea como hizo para llevarlo hasta la habitación, pero tampoco le sorprende, ha logrado cosas más difíciles.

Así que no, no coño, no es lo mismo. De rodillas, frente a su cama, como si rezara lo mira. Rezaría si creyera en algo, si tuviera alguna ínfima esperanza de que pudiera funcionar. Pero él había rezado por años, había pedido "por favor, por favor, no me hagas pasar por esto. Por favor, no quiero ser un licántropo", hasta que se convenció que no funcionaba. Entonces sólo lo miraba pasar por tan horrible agonía. Lacerado, sumido en fiebre, roto. Sin saber, sin poder hacer nada. Lo único que le quedaba era llover mientras esperaba.

— Lunático, no te vayas. — pide con una voz tan dolorida que lastima, empapado de sudor, temblando de frio.

— No voy a irme, estoy aquí. — contesta con su suavidad de mantequilla, como si no tuviera un diluvio amarillo listo para inundar el mundo.

— No Lunático, quiero decir luego. No empieces con esa mierda existencial de que eres peligroso. No te vayas, no por esto.

— Sirius, mira lo que te hice, no puedes decir no soy…

— Júramelo, que no vas a irte, Rem.

— Sirius no puedo

— Te lo estoy rogando coño, por favor

Pero de verdad no puede. Remus recuerda, recuerda cada segundo. Los malditos segundos más largos de su vida. Ya no le quedan soles, se le apaga el amarillo.

* * *

_Mierda, me he entristecido a mí misma. :( _


	4. Di(Amante)

_Tengo algo que confesar, ehm... creo que me gusta más Remus que Sirius, ajá sí, ya lo dije pues. Bueno acá les dejo, a ver si me perdonan haberlas hecho llorar. _

* * *

**Di.(Amante)**

Los pantalones por las rodillas y Sirius todopoderoso arrodillado frente a él. Es curioso que la mirada suplicante, sea la amarilla. "Es fácil. Tienes que hablar Lunático, si hablas lento voy lento, si hablas rápido voy rápido, si haces silencio paro." Dice con una sonrisa tan ancha y una mirada gris tan maliciosa que dan ganas de ser engañado. "Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Sirius." Una carcajada. ¡Claro que faltaba información! "Tienes que decir: 'No soy un monstruo', es lo único que puedes decir". Remus iba a preguntar si lo estaba jodiendo, si creía que algo de tan mal gusto podía ser mínimamente excitante, si le divertía actuar como un desgraciado. Pero no pudo, Sirius se le adelantó. Lame esa cicatriz larga, esa que Remus ni se acuerda como se hizo pero agradece a dioses en los que no cree que este ahí, justo ahí. "Necesitas escucharlo de una fuente confiable" responde, como si hubiera oído las preguntas en vez de un conjunto de gemidos inexplicablemente armónicos. "No quiero" suspira Remus, pero es más una súplica que una declaración y sabe que no va a conseguir clemencia.

"Sí quieres" contradice Sirius y puede sentir su aliento, apenas ese vaho tibio, sobre la punta del mismísimo pilar amarillo de la existencia, le está haciendo perder la cordura. Cuando la lengua se une al juego con un recorrido largo y escrupuloso, casi siniestro; una tormenta eléctrica se desata furiosa bajo su piel. Remus cierra los ojos, las piernas le tiemblan. Cede. No queda nada sino ceder, y obedece mientras Sirius lo besa y lo lame con una exquisitez con la que no se trata a las bestias. Repite y recuerda. Cada vez que ha sido feliz y cada vez que ha sido miserable, Sirius ha estado ahí. Para olvidarlo tendría que olvidarse a sí mismo.

**Lento. La marea que lame a la orilla.** "No soy un monstruo". La mirada gris del perro, suplicante. La mirada gris de la estrella, lasciva. "No soy un monstruo". El sonido de la carne cuando se desgarra. El gemido ahogado, incontenible cuando lame esa cicatriz, esa entre todas. "No soy un monstruo". La sangre, tanta sangre. La lluvia amarilla, el torrente que recuerda. "No soy un monstruo". El bramido de dolor. Los hombres de 17 años que se besan así, entre las sábanas sin tocarse ni las manos. El grito de placer.

**Rítmico. El río que se lleva las glorias y las penas. **"No soy un monstruo". Lunático en el sentido más literal. Me molesta que seas un hombre lobo. Las estrellas terminan por destruir todo lo que tienen alrededor. "No soy un monstruo". Porque es sólo una noche Sirius, el resto del tiempo soy normal. Nunca tendrás de estar solo lunático. Canuto, podía recordarte. "No soy un monstruo". ¿Ves que es una putada eso de reírse? ¿Qué hiciste Sirius? Lo llevas en la sangre.

**Frenético. La catarata que cae sin retorno y sin miedo, que vuela sin saber qué es volar. **"No soy un monstruo". Si tú quieres, Sirius. Ya pensaré en algo. Ni siquiera a la lluvia que te cala hasta los huesos. "No soy un monstruo". No puedo odiarte, pero puedo castigarte. Lily que corta y cose como si fuera ganado. La estrella incandescente, siempre a dos segundos del abismo.

**¿La Tierra, la Tierra siempre ha girado tan rápido?** "No soy un monstruo". La supernova desfalleciente. Los niños de 13 años que saben besarse así entre los libros con demasiada oscuridad. Lunático, no te vayas. "No soy un monstruo". Grande como un oso, feroz como una pantera. El agua salada que cura la sed. Las líneas del mapa que conducen hasta donde se acaba la existencia.

**¿A dónde se ha ido el suelo? ¿Si no hay suelo, qué es lo que tiembla?** "No soy un monstruo". No tiene sentido odiar a la lluvia. Nadie salva los monstruos del naufragio. Vamos a estar juntos siempre. "No soy un monstruo". Lo estaba matando. Se está muriendo dentro de su boca.

**Tres segundos, un cuarto de hora, diez eternidades. **Llanto, risa, saliva, piel, sudor, chocolate, tabaco, whisky, café, sangre, sexo. "No soy un monstruo". Merlín se apiade de mí.

**Muerte breve. **Silencio. Vacío. Blanco. Placer.

"¿Qué soy entonces?"

El infinito comienza y termina ahí, en esa explosión blanca, suave como mantequilla.

"¿Qué soy entonces?" Repite en una voz ronca, como ahogada. La sangre galopa torrencialmente. Y el calor, se está asfixiando de calor. El sudor que le corre por todos lados, le adhiere el cabello a la frente. El aire parece lleno de arena. Las manos le tiemblan. "¿Qué soy entonces?"

Es una persona amarilla, que no pierde la compostura, que hasta en la más feroz determinación es suave. Que conoce el noble arte de hacer soles con los dedos, un domador de estrellas. Alguien que sabe reparar pero también destruir sólo usando palabras y eso ni siquiera es lo mejor que hace con la boca. Un amigo, un hombro eternamente disponible. Un ser que lee pero que también practica. Una mente ágil que conquista siempre aquel cuerpo lánguido. Un mapa que consigue. Quien soporta dolores terribles sin quejas aunque gime a roces. Un cómplice convenientemente pervertido. Pero sobre todo, Remus Lupin era el imbécil que le había dicho a Sirius Black: "Hasta aquí" y de verdad creyó, pensó, imaginó, por un instante al menos, que él iba a aceptarlo.

"Eres mío, lunático"

Tenía razón, era más suyo que de la luna. Porque a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos, aparentemente no era un monstruo.

Aunque él tiene pruebas, inconmensurables pruebas. Las veía en sucesión bélica cada vez que el sueño terminaba por vencerlo. Así que Remus no podía, ni quería, dormir nunca. Porque cuando se despierta, no sabe ni dónde está ni por qué. Se despierta con la certeza de que Sirius Black está muerto, que falleció por la influencia de sus garras y de sus fauces. No era tan difícil de creer porque tenía recuerdos reales de como le destrozaba, de sonidos doloridos y salvajes, recordaba hasta como sabia la sangre en su boca.

Recordaba además a Sirius tendido en una cama, pidiéndole que no se fuera cuando era él quien se estaba yendo y el olor a sangre seca y sudor que llenaba la habitación. Y a Lily Evans con un conjunto de los instrumentos más sádicos e insoportablemente inhumanos que hubiera visto en su vida. Como lo cosió y lo cortó como si de carne de res se tratara, la dedicación era innegable, pero como si no se diera cuenta que era una persona lo que unía a trozos. Remus odió los muggles mientras veía, le parecieron una raza inferior y asquerosa, aun sabiéndose por debajo de ellos. Y a Lily, que le salvaba la vida, le aborrecía.

Había sólo una memoria falsa. Una en la que Evans decía "No he podido hacer nada, ha muerto, lo mataste, eres un monstruo" y James decía "Ojala hubieras sido tú mejor". Y Peter no decía nada. Y Sirius no abría los ojos. Pero en la confusión de oscuridad sumida en un diluvio amarillo, cuando el sudor le dejaba pegado a las sabanas, las náuseas le quemaban las entrañas y el corazón desbocado amenazaba con dejarlo sordo con ese latir estridente. En ese momento, era verdadero y se llamaba infierno.

Ciertamente tampoco podía comer. Nada más morder, pensaba inevitablemente en toda esa piel arrancada a mordidas. Tampoco ayudaba que su dieta normalmente se basaba en un montón de carne a medio cocer. Pero sobre todo pensaba en Lily. ¡Como odiaba a Lily! Era injusto, lo sabía, y aun así brotaba irreprimiblemente, como un reflejo, una arcada involuntaria ante un olor podrido.

Ella había dicho que tenía que coserlo y eso sonaba suficientemente mal. Había omitido algunos pasos. Había omitido, voy a cortar un pedazo de piel del mismo tamaño del que falta del otro lado de su espalda (¿sabes? la parte que conserva) y voy a coserla en el agujero y entonces regeneraré en la herida que corté yo misma, porque esa sí es susceptible a la magia. Había omitido, voy a hacer los bordes de las heridas más parejos para coserlo limpiamente, y esa piel que quite voy a botarla a la basura, tranquilamente, como si fuera papel. Había omitido, no voy a simplemente coser los bordes porque entonces quedaría todo flojo en el centro. Voy a hacerlo capa por capa, voy coserlo adentro, las mismísimas entrañas. ¿Cómo hacía ella para comer? ¿Cómo hacía para dormir? ¿Cómo hacía para vivir? Remus no tenía ni puta idea.

Él creía que ser un hombre lobo, que convertirse en una bestia como esa sin autorización, que soportar la clase de dolor a la que estaba obligado a pasar, le daba una buena idea de lo que era sentirse impotente. ¡Resulta que no! Impotencia es ver a una persona que amas, una persona por la que morirías de buena gana cada jueves del mundo, ser cortado en pedazos.

Sirius había previsto todo el "drama existencial" de Remus pero no había imaginado que iba de dejar de comer, de dormir, de hablar, básicamente de todo y convertirse en un aprendiz de jarrón o algo por el estilo. Hasta peor, al menos los jarrones no atentan contra su propia existencia.

Luego de que Lily Evans hubiera jugado a ser una carnicera psicópata, Sirius había tardado una semana en estar completamente recuperado. Con una nueva aprobación por la pelirroja para ser honestos. Resulta que contra todo pronóstico, la chica no era tan aburrida como aparentaba. En plena crisis había mantenido la calma y los había ayudado rompiendo de un tirón todas las reglas que no había roto en los seis cursos pasados y de la forma más heterodoxa que consiguió. Además, cuando todo estuvo bien, para terminar de ganarse su confianza se empeñó en firmar un pequeño contrato mágico que le iba a llenar la cara de horrorosas pústulas si le decía a alguien algo sobre, bueno básicamente algo, porque había averiguado un montón de cosas.

Sirius ahora es amable con ella, lo que significa que le habla sin ningún tipo de respeto o pudor. Cosa que también contra todo pronóstico, le divertía ya podía llegar a tener un humor muy negro. De hecho Lily y James se la llevaban ahora mejor que nunca, porque dadas las circunstancias se atrevieron a decir lo que realmente pensaban y normalmente se callaban por miedo a que el otro se diera cuenta que estaban completamente locos. No hay nada más aburrido que una persona normal, y cuando se dieron chance de estar locos juntos, era evidente que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Y ni siquiera eran esa clase de pareja que te hacen querer que te trague la tierra cuando estás con ellos.

Así que ya todo el mundo lo había superado el trago amargo. ¡Todo el mundo menos Remus! No importaba lo que hiciera o le dijera, el muy imbécil no sólo lo evitaba, lo que Sirius hubiera encontrado soportable, sino parecía tener el firme propósito de torturarse.

— Estás decidido a hacerte el mártir entonces, cabrón. Huelga de hambre incluida y todo.

— No estoy haciendo huel…

— Entonces por qué no comes, joder. ¿Te estas intentando suicidar? Si lo haces, te voy a perseguir hasta el más allá y te voy a patear el culo.

— No voy a suicidarme.

— ¡No fue tu maldita culpa! ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir con esto?

— Mientras pueda recordar.

— ¿Cuántos huesos, Remus? ¿Cuántos huesos tengo que romperte para que dejes de creer esa estupidez, de que tú eres más peligroso que yo?

— No puedes hacerlo.

— ¡Claro que puedo! La pregunta fue cuántos. ¿Cuántos? Dime.

— Todos Sirius, todos los huesos y en varias partes, y ni siquiera eso alcanzaría.

La frustración decanta en ira y la paciencia nunca estuvo entre sus virtudes. Hubo varias discusiones parecidas, donde Remus siempre terminaba por ganar. ¿Había alguien que pudiera ganarle a Remus en un debate? Y Sirius no se atrevía a batirse en duelo con él, porque no se puede pelear con alguien que quiere castigarse a sí mismo, sería como darle la razón. Pero entonces Remus Lupin tuvo la osadía de decir textualmente: "Sirius, hasta aquí. Es imposible, yo no puedo." Como si él no tuviera voz ni voto. ¿Pero si era posible "dejarlo hasta ahí" en una sola frase, sin más? ¡"Hasta aquí" un coño! ¡Que se metiera su mierda existencial por el culo! Aunque pensándolo mejor, ¡Que ni se le ocurriera a ese cabrón meterse nada por el culo! La rabia era tan efervescente que tardó seis días completos en conseguir una forma de darle una cucharada de su propia medina.

"Eres un maldito bastardo egoísta" declara Sirius entrando a la habitación. Y no es que quiera una respuesta. Nada más quería que Remus lo supiera antes de que el rayo de luz azul lo alcanzara. No le duele, tal vez no le duele porque ya no siente nada, piensa. Pero luego se da cuenta que ese hechizo nunca estuvo destinado a doler, a menos no de esa manera.

Remus sabe oclumancia, cuando sabe cosas claro. Pero en este mismo momento, perdió la cuenta de las horas sin comer o dormir, o hace cuanto fue la luna llena. Debió hacer sido hace poco porque las heridas aun no cierran, pero tal vez no cierran porque está muy débil. Así que no sabe nada. No hay sorpresa entonces que Sirius franquee sus defensas y entre a su mente. Pero una vez ahí no busca nada, sino que le muestra.

Remus ve desde los ojos de Sirius Black, se ve a él mismo y es terrible. Le muestra la parte de afuera de la casa de los gritos. Los chillidos más desesperados de dolor que hubiera escuchado jamás, suenan a alguien que sufre con ira infinita. No le sorprende que las personas de Hogsmeade le teman a ese lugar. Le muestra a Remus arrodillado a lado de su cama, vomitando sobre un cubo en vísperas de luna llena, intentando ser silencioso para no despertar a nadie, para que no le vean dando tan patético espectáculo. Mientras Sirius está en su cama con los nudillos apretados y mordiéndose los labios con tanta furia contenida que le sangran, pero pretende dormir porque sabe que Remus no quiere miradas compasivas y él ni siquiera las tiene.

Le muestra como se ve Remus cuando se ducha. Moviéndose con lentitud agónica mientras se saca la sangre seca, recargándose en la pared para no caerse. Y Sirius no se atrevería jamás a ofrecerle ayuda, porque sería humillarlo y lo sabe. Le muestra múltiples imágenes de Remus en la enfermería, vendado, inconsciente. Un vasto conjunto de escenas donde encoje los hombros y dice que está bien y Sirius pretende que le cree para dejarlo conservar su dignidad. Le muestra la vez que lo alcanzó un hechizo de un mago cuando iban en una "excursión" y lo dejó inconsciente, sangrando y lleno de sus propios desperdicios.

Pero sobre todo le muestra la trasformación vista desde primera fila y la cuestión da más tristeza que miedo. Comprende entonces porque Sirius no se aleja, porque espera hasta el último instante para convertirse en perro. Se podía ver y escuchar los huesos rompiéndose, la piel que cede, el amarillo desvaneciéndose. Le muestra la tétrica pose en la que queda su cuerpo semidesnudo cuando vuelve a ser una persona, inconsciente por al menos un par de minutos, sangrando. Se ve muerto. Sirius le muestra que él también lo ha visto sufrir y ha tenido la decencia de no andar llorando por ahí al respecto para no hacerlo sentir peor. Ha tenido la decencia de quedarse. Que lo ha ayudado en formas que ni el mismo se había dado cuenta que necesitaba, pero lo hacía.

"Si vuelves a disculparte conmigo, por la razón que sea, te voy a estrangular con mis propias manos" ataja Sirius antes que Remus, ahora que vuelve a ver desde sus propios ojos, pueda decir nada. Entonces vacía su bolso de mala gana y deja caer un montón de pequeños paquetes envueltos en servilletas, algunas botellas y varios paquetes de chocolate. No va a venir a pedirle que se cuide, ese no es su estilo. En vez de eso le trae comida, chocolate, poción revitalizadora y para dormir sin sueños. Y es más una advertencia que otra cosa. Hoy por las buenas. Si mañana no está mejor, entonces por las malas. Pero de una forma u otra. "No es imposible cabrón, nada más es difícil" concede pero no cede. Luego se va farfullando con demasiada violencia. Remus siente lo mismo que si ya se hubiera comido el chocolate.

Se come todo lo que le permite su estómago encogido, una barra completa de chocolate y bebe las botellas hasta el fondo. Estaba demasiado lleno, pero se durmió tan pronto que no le dio tiempo de sentir la incomodidad. Cae en un sueño pesado y silencioso. Cuando despierta, le parece que ha dormido por tres días, lo mismo que por tres minutos nada más. Se siente mejor y a la vez más cansado. Tal vez tomó demasiada poción para dormir. Ve a James, sobre su propia cama, moviendo fichas sobre un tablero que simula una cancha de quidditch.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? — pregunta con la voz ronca, mientras se sirve agua de la jarra que los elfos siempre mantienen llena y fresca.

— No sé a qué hora te dormiste Rem, pero te ves mejor, yo diría que bastante. — dice James algo sorprendido, pero visiblemente complacido.

— ¿Dónde está Sirius?

— Se llevó el mapa en la tarde, no tengo idea.

— Vale — dice Remus, frotándose la cara para despertarse antes de caminar hacia la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A la cocina, tengo hambre ¿Por qué?

— Pensé que ibas a rondas y eso. Igual y si ves a Lily dile que estoy acá ¿vale? — Responde y Remus sonríe. James tiene dieciocho formas de comunicarse con Lily, más tres de emergencia. Sólo quería saber si estaba mejor, si necesitaba ayuda en algo.

— Gracias — le dice porque entiende. Remus siempre entiende. — Todo está bien

Se va a la cocina y come de nuevo. La verdad sea dicha, sin hambre. Y de regreso pasa por la célebre "Habitación de berrinches de Sirius Black" y se queda ahí. Porque está seguro que si tiene el mapa va a notar eso. Lo espera. Se vuelve a dormir. ¡Joder con la maldita poción! No ha debido bebérsela toda, lo ojos simplemente se cerraron. Cuando vuelve a despertar todo se ve exactamente igual, es una habitación sin ventanas y las antorchas crepitan lo mismo, pero huele a cigarro.

Sirius nunca le ve dormir, le aburre. Termina por zarandearlo y fastidiarlo, o por besarle, o lanzarle agua, o hacerse perro y ladrarle y morderle. Pero a veces, le deja dormir. Hay una diferencia entre observar dormir a alguien y dejarle dormir. Así que al abrir los ojos, es evidente que Sirius ha pasado un buen rato ahí, dejándolo dormir. "Cerebro de troll" se burla, por supuesto del hecho de que Remus se bebió toda la botella y ahora no puede mantener los ojos abiertos. Sin embargo, está calmado y le mira sin reproches. Remus medio sonríe, soñoliento.

Le lanza un último paquete, el más pequeño de todos. Remus no lo atrapa, pero lo recoge y lo desenvuelve. Era un atrapasueños. Estos objetos eran antigua magia celta. Están hechos de aro de madera con un arreglo de hilos parecido a una telaraña con una pequeña cuenta o piedra en el centro, y normalmente con plumas colgando. El hechizo atrapaba todos los sueños negativos o pesadillas y los dejaba confinados en la piedra del centro hasta que saliera el sol que terminaba por destruirlos para que no se hicieran realidad. Los sueños que no se recordaban se quedaban en las plumas, hasta que el viento se lo lleva.

Pero éste no está hecho de madera e hilo. ¡Obviamente no! Remus cree que la única cosa de madera que Sirius ha comprado en su vida es su varita. Todo lo demás, mejor que sea de oro. ¡Por Merlín bendito, su baúl era de oro sólido! Y aunque fuera obscenamente pretencioso, era extremadamente seguro también. Guardaban una cantidad terrible de objetos ilegales ahí, y tal vez él único que podría encontrarlos sin permiso seria el mismísimo Dumbledore.

Así que tiene en la mano una cadena larga y fina de oro blanco porque regalarle algo amarillo era absurdo, de la cual colgaba un dije hecho por un aro sólido, como un anillo, rodeando una pequeña telaraña de hebras de oro. En el centro tenía una piedra que Remus juraría que es un diamante, aunque es negro. En vez de colgarle plumas le colgaban tres colmillos de dragón, para hacerlo más ridículamente caro. Remus estima que sumando todo el dinero que ha gastado desde que entró a Hogwarts hasta ese momento, a mitad del séptimo año, no llegaría a un cuarto de lo que vale esa cadena. Resopla.

— ¡Te juro Lupin, si dices una palabra voy a hechizarte! Te vas a callar la bocaza porque no quiero saber una mierda de la lluvia o del aire ni de nada. Y si te molesta tanto, págamelo ¿Estamos? Gastaste tus miserables ahorros si te da la gana, o págame por partes, no me importa. Pero te lo vas a quedar y no vas a decir nada.

Sirius no sabe escoger las palabras adecuadas. No lo intenta siquiera, porque Remus Lupin es insuperable. Ni practicando tres vidas podría hablar así de la lluvia o del aire, como si él fuera parte de todo, y al mismo tiempo lo único que existe. Así que se resigna a usar el resto del vocabulario, el que usan los simples mortales que no pueden hacer soles, ni tiene voces de mantequilla y no abusan de esa forma del amarillo.

Y se resigna porque él sabe escoger las acciones adecuadas. Decidía y conseguía, sin necesidad alguna de narrarlo. Además, ni le gustaba pensar de esa manera. ¿Cómo iba a poder decir algo que no pensaba? A veces, entre una calada de cigarro y otra, meditaba que era increíble que pudiera sentir el dolor de otra persona así como sentía el de Remus. Inmediatamente se censuraba por andar imaginándose pendejadas. Entonces compraba treinta kilos de chocolate suizo. Porque el chocolate alivia el dolor y ya está. Las acciones producen cambios, las palabras no. A menos que te llames Remus Lupin y puedas moldearlas como arcilla, dirigirlas al punto exacto. Sirius había zanjado esta falla lógica con una buena conclusión. Remus sabía hacer de las palabras, por si solas, acciones. Y eso era admirable.

Así que era natural, que privado de su forma de actuar, Remus se sintiera un poco desorientado acerca de qué hacer. Al final rueda los ojos y se mete la mano en el bolsillo. Sabía que ciertamente Sirius iba a hechizarlo si le contradecía y eso le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Estaba admitiendo que no iba a poder resistirse si él se opusiera con las palabras adecuadas. Se estaba admitiendo débil y lo estaba haciendo porque quería cuidarle. No va aceptar un "hasta aquí" pero tampoco quiere que sufra. Remus lo mira largo, repasando el hecho de que Sirius supiera hacer acciones articuladas, elocuentemente articuladas. Y eso era admirable.

Así que saca el único galeón que tiene en el bolsillo, se acerca a Sirius y se lo da. Era una moneda que se creía muy amarilla hasta que estuvo cerca de Remus y ahora se sabía parcialmente amarilla, que asumía con dignidad su destino de no ser gastada nunca. Una moneda que significaba "gracias" dos veces. Del que habla y no puede. Del que puede y no habla.

Sirius sonríe y le ofrece un cigarro, sin hablar. Fuman hasta que la caja se termina en la comodidad de un silencio elástico, conservando una distancia reverencial. Con la conciencia de que frente a ellos ya no está un niño inexperto, ni siquiera un adolescente irreflexivo, sino un hombre que no se habían dado cuenta que admiraban tanto. Esta calma con la que se miran les termina de confirmar sus perores temores: Aquellos encontronazos carnales que tanto ansiaban no estaban ni cerca de ser lo que más necesitan uno de otro.

A Sirius le parece que debe pagar el silencio con voz, y termina por decir: "Te extrañé, Lunático" como si tal cosa. Como si no fuera la primera vez que pronuncia esas palabras en la vida. Como quien pide que le pasen la salsa mientras come. Remus ladea la cabeza y responde "Yo no", límpidamente honesto. Sirius lo conoce demasiado para sentirse traicionado, es muy pronto. Le mira resignado esperando el golpe de gracia. No se librará jamás de aquellas cadenas amarillas, así fueran suaves como mantequilla.

— Eres como una maldición Sirius Black, no importa a dónde vaya ni cuanto me esconda, siempre estás. Me basta cerrar los ojos para verte. No te extraño, no llego a extrañarte, porque nunca, nunca, te vas. Te siento, joder, como debajo de la piel de una forma que ni entiendo. Eres como el aire, a veces te falta, pero si lo extrañas significa que has muerto.

Era inevitable que luego de esto Remus Lupin termine con los pantalones por las rodillas y Sirius todopoderoso arrodillado frente a él. Jugando desvergonzadamente a no ser un monstruo.

* * *

_Escribir a estos chicos se me está haciendo adicción aunque borre dos tercios de lo que escribo y nunca llegue a las 5000 palabras._


	5. Sun(Risas)

_Le ruego perdón a Siriio y encontré la razón, porque la chicas le son infieles a "tus chicos" con "los míos". Y este capítulo va para Malevola, nada más porque es cool pues (Aunque sigo esperando mail). Con mención especial a kary muggle y Funeral-of-the-Humanity cuyos reviews siempre hacen mi día y a to555 y bonniegrrl-huffle a que han estado desde el principio. (Hurra para mí que por primera vez ever pude escribir mas de 5000 palabras) _

* * *

**Sun.(Risas)**

— ¿Qué estás planeando con Lily, Lunático?

— Nos estamos acostando, Cornamenta.

— Eso sería muy cruel, pobre Colagusano.

— ¿Colagusano?

— ¡Claro! Si ustedes se acostaran, Sirius mataría a Lily, entonces yo tendría que matar a Sirius y luego tú me asesinarías a mí, después irías a Azkaban. Y el pobre Peter quedaría solo en el mundo, ¿Quién puede desearle algo tan cruel a alguien? ¿Todos sus amigos muertos o presos?

— Realmente triste, lo tendré en cuenta.

— Como sea, avísame si necesitas que distraiga a Sirius o algo.

Para James Potter no existen medios tintes, él o no confía nada o confía plena y largamente, sin dudas ni pruebas. Siempre ha entendido que la confianza no significa saberlo todo, sino lo contrario, no necesitar hacer preguntas. Incluso en aquellos tiempos en los que se desordenaba el pelo compulsivamente y hacia un penoso espectáculo de pavoneo infantil, él sabía actuar con la madures de la confianza que no presiona. "El buen cornamenta" piensa Remus, porque no se puede pensar nada más cuando hace eso. Él sabía que había sido exactamente esa cualidad la que había hecho que Sirius y James fueran amigos desde el principio.

En primer año, apenas el sombrero seleccionador tocó la cabeza de Sirius Black, dijo "Slytherin", y él grito que no. La Profesora McGonagall que sostenía el sombrero le dijo que fuera a la mesa verde y Sirius dijo que él no iba ir a esa mesa, ni a esa casa, que le devolviera el sombrero. McGonagall quedó algo impresionada y guardó silencio por un momento, luego le repitió las instrucciones. Sirius Black gritó que no se iba a levantar de ahí hasta que le devolvieran el sombrero porque se había equivocado. ¿Cómo podía equivocarse? ¡Él era un Black! Obviamente pertenecía Slytherin.

McGonagall no sabía si hechizar a un niño de once años en su primer día de Hogwarts para que fuera a sentarse sería apropiado, pero debido a la clara falta de miedo del chico, estaba segura que iba dar problemas por muchos años. Sirius mantuvo su posición con tanta obstinación y violencia que el mismo Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su silla para convencerlo y decirle que se iba a acostumbrar y que todo iba a estar bien. Sirius dijo "Devuélvame el sombrero, señor" Era algo insólito, jamás había sucedido que alguien negara el veredicto del sombrero. Era más inverosímil aún que fuera un Black, todos los integrantes de esta familia habían pertenecido a Slytherin desde que se puede recordar. Dumbledore dijo "La decisión del sombrero seleccionador es final"

Y Sirius Black, como si no tuviera once años, todo Hogwarts lo estuviera mirando como un demente, y ese no fuera uno de los magos más poderosos e importantes de todos los tiempos frente a él, se levantó y dijo en tono de berrinche: "Lo único final que existe es la muerte, ese es sólo un sombrero que habla y quiero que me lo devuelva. Si se cree tan sabio que admita que se equivocó porque no voy a ir a Slytherin" y se sentó de nuevo en el banquito cruzando los brazos y farfullando. Dumbledore le devolvió el sombrero.

¿A qué otra casa se podía enviar al niño que desafió a todos los profesores y a las tradiciones de Hogwarts en el primer día? ¿A qué otra casa se envía al chico que es capaz de decir al director que no va hacer lo que le ordena, seguro de que él tiene la razón porque es el colmo que hasta los sombreros sólo estén interesados en su puto apellido? El sombrero dijo Griffindor y desde entonces toma en cuenta los deseos de los niños. Sirius se ganó una plaza en la casa roja, pero también la confianza plena de James Potter que lo miraba desde la fila, esa confianza ancha y larga de James, que nunca duda. En ese momento Sirius no sabía que ese niño Potter con el que habló en el tren pensaba eso. Y James no sabía que nadie nunca jamás había confiado en Sirius antes, su familia no porque era diferente a ellos, y los demás tampoco porque era un Black. En realidad todo pasó el primer día.

Así que a Remus no le sorprende que James no hubiera dudado ni por un segundo, aunque quisiera a Lily de una forma efervescente y como decía Sirius, algo babosa. Y a pesar que no le sorprende aun le afecta. Además, era cierto, había estado escabulléndose con Lily, lo que era muy extraño, pero había sido idea de ella. Un día en la biblioteca, Lily se sentó a su lado, para su desagrado y dijo: "He conseguido el regalo perfecto para el cumpleaños de Sirius." Remus miró a los lados para asegurarse que James no estaba ahí y que realmente estaba hablando con él, ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso? Le responde que está bien, aunque él sabe que a Sirius no le gustan los regalos que se compran y probablemente ella no tenga el regalo perfecto nada. Lily continua como si él hubiera dado señales de interés.

— Pero tienes que dárselo tú, para que sea perfecto tienes que dárselo tú. Es una motocicleta, está en buenas condiciones. Mi mamá me dijo que uno de mis primos la está vendiendo por casi nada porque se muda a Estados Unidos. Y tú sabes cómo salir de Hogwarts ¿cierto? Podemos ir a buscarla. He estado revisando y el hechizo para hacerla volar no es muy difícil.

— Yo… yo no estoy muy seguro que decir. ¿Quieres algo a cambio?

— Sí. Quiero que me disculpes.

— ¿Qué te disculpe? ¿Por qué?

— Mira, Remus, lamento mucho que tú hayas visto ese horrible espectáculo, yo no sabía que ustedes estaban juntos, pensé que estabas acostumbrado a ver cosas difíciles. Necesitaba que alguien se quedara por si algo iba mal y precisara ayuda y tú te ofreciste.

— ¿De qué hablas, Evans? No estoy molesto contigo por eso.

— No quieres estar molesto conmigo por eso, pero lo estás, yo también lo estaría. Mi papá es médico muggle ¿sabes? Una vez mi mama se estaba asfixiando porque es alérgica al maní y comió sin saberlo. Yo estaba desesperada y mi papá se quedó tan tranquilo, y buscó un cuchillo en la cocina y un lapicero.

— Mierda Evans, creo que si me cuentas lo que sea que hizo con el cuchillo vas a empeorar las cosas.

— Le cortó el cuello, es decir, nada más le abrió un pequeño agujero en la garganta y colocó el tubo del lapicero ahí, para que pudiera respirar.

— Y sí, lo empeoraste. ¡Es horrible, Evans! ¿Quieres que te odie o es que me odias a mí?

— Sólo escúchame, por favor. Mi papá no parecía asustado ni nada, ni siquiera preocupado. Cuando mi mamá estuvo bien, después que la lleváramos al hospital, mi papá le dijo que había estado aterrado y que la amaba mucho. Y yo simplemente no pude soportarlo, le grité que era un mentiroso, que no le había importado nada, que todo el tiempo estuvo calmado. Remus, él me respondió que si hubiera permitido que el miedo le ganara, mi madre estaría muerta y eso jamás podría perdonárselo. Y yo decidí ser médico ese día, y luego me enteré que era una bruja, entonces obviamente me interese por la medimagia. Sé que piensas que no me importaba nada Sirius en ese momento, que me hubiera dado lo mismo si se moría. Pero no es así, te lo juro.

— Gracias Evans, realmente significa mucho. Sin embargo, podías contarme nada más. Lo de la moto lo estás haciendo por Sirius ¿Cierto?

— Sí, supongo que sí. No tiene ni la mitad del crédito que merece por las cosas que hace.

— Lily Evans, eres James con el pelo rojo.

Y esa era la aceptación más plena que podía darle. Se resignó simplemente a que no se puede odiar a alguien que ama a las mismas personas que amas, sin importar cuanto te desagrade. Remus no sabe qué fue lo que hizo Sirius para que Lily piense que no tiene el crédito que se merece, no que niegue eso en lo más mínimo. La verdad pudo ser cualquier cosa. Sirius se esfuerza mucho en actuar como un matón egoísta, sin sentimientos y lo hace porque si no sería dolorosamente obvio que es completamente lo opuesto. Si le preguntara seguramente él no lo sabría tampoco, porque cuando termina por ser él mismo parece que no se da mucha cuenta de lo importante que es lo que hace.

Pero Lily sí lo sabe, lo recuerda y lo recordará por un buen tiempo. Era la tercera vez ese mes que terminaba en detenciones con Sirius Black. ¡La tercera! Y se sentía un poco mal consigo misma, porque después de haber criticado tanto y por tanto tiempo a James, ella misma caía con mucha facilidad en los "¿A que no puedes?" de Sirius. A Lily le gustaba sobremanera pasar tiempo con él, en especial porque hablaba de James, de las anécdotas embarazosas y estúpidas de James, de las cosas que su novio no le contaría pero que hacían que lo quisiera más. Cuando estaban los dos juntos era tan divertido que a Lily le terminaba doliendo el estómago de tanto reírse. Los muchachos hacían una competencia de eso, como lo hacían con todo. ¿Quién podía contar más cosas vergonzosas del otro?

Sirius había resultado ser una persona absolutamente diferente de lo que parecía. Primero, tenía una rara fascinación por las cosas muggles, sobre todo los autos y las motocicletas. Lily no sabía mucho de motores pero le explicaba lo que podía. También, diametralmente opuesto a Remus, le encantaba escuchar cómo se hacían los sangrientos procedimientos de medicina muggle y Lily estaba segura que disfrutaría mucho ir al cine y ver una película gore, donde la sangre saliera a chorros de los personajes. Una vez, Lily le dijo que su papá era cardiólogo y hacia trasplantes de corazón todo el tiempo. Sirius, emocionado como un niño de tres años, le hizo explicarle paso por paso. Remus se puso azul y se fue.

Y tal vez, luego de conocerle, lo único que encontraba reprochable, era su insistencia en fingir que Remus le daba lo mismo cuando la gente los miraba. Para ser alguien tan seguro de sí mismo, tan listo para pelear contra el mundo en cualquier momento, se cuidaba excesivamente del "qué dirán". Incluso cuando estaban sólo con Peter, James y ella, apenas y se permitían algunos roces cariñosos. Tal vez, pensaba Lily, Sirius no quería perder su fama de Casanova conquistador de Hogwarts, y la verdad si no fuera porque ella recordaba como Sirius la había amenazado para defenderlo, aun en ese estado en el que ni podía moverse, ella podría pensar que en serio Remus le daba lo mismo.

Y en esa detención, con la que fue la primera, y por mucho tiempo la única, conversación seria que hubiera tenido con Sirius Black, Lily se dio cuenta que el amor por James le venía envuelto en amor por otros, no como obligatorio, sino como inevitable. Estaban limpiando los corrales de criaturas mágica en los terrenos del colegio, a Sirius estaba empezando a fastidiarle mucho un grupo de chicas que continuaba dando vueltas por ahí sólo para mirarlo mientras soltaban risitas y le hacían ojitos.

— Las chicas son todas unas retrasadas… — declaró — eh, no me mires así Evans, tú no eres realmente una chica, eres más como… como una psicópata.

— ¿Ah sí?

— No está tan mal. Una psicópata me salvó la vida una vez.

— Como sea. ¡Te tienes bien ganado que esas retrasadas te acosen!

— ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

— A ver Casanova ¿Con cuántas chica has estado? ¿Cuarenta y siete? ¿Ciento setenta y dos? Y ahora te quejas de que te persigan y de paso les dices retrasadas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca Evans! Ni si quiera sé que es un Casanova.

— Vamos, todo Hogwarts lo sabe, Black el semental.

— Y por andar escuchando esas mierdas es que creías que James era un imbécil ¿no?

— Touché. ¿Con cuántas entonces? ¿Nada más veinticinco?

— Joder Lily, ¿de verdad? ¿No te has dado cuenta que todo lo que cree la gente siempre está mal?

— ¿Con cuántas?

— No voy a decirte, Lily psicópata.

— Sirius Black, te salvé la vida, lo menos que puedes hacer es responderme algo embarazoso.

— ¿Y saldamos cuentas? ¿Si te respondo ya no te debo nada?

— Ni un knut.

— Bien. Con ninguna.

— ¡Sí claro! Hasta Peter seguro estuvo con una chica, Sirius ¿Quieres que te crea a tú no? Te estás burlando de mí.

— Te juro solemnemente que no.

— Sirius, te persiguen como locas por todas partes. Además, saliste con Kristen Flint la mitad de cuarto año, y ella era dos años mayor que tú. Y en quinto saliste con Elena Greengrass que estaba en séptimo, la gente todavía habla de eso, cuando la dejaste se casó por despecho con un muggle nada más terminó Hogwarts.

— ¡Ella no se casó por despecho con un muggle, idiota! Siempre estuvo enamorada de ese muggle. ¡Por Merlín, hasta me invitaron a la boda! Yo salía con ella sólo porque sus padres la querían casar con un Lestrange, lo único mejor que un Lestrange es un Black. Lily, ella me suplicó de rodillas y llorando que fingiera que saliéramos hasta que terminara Hogwarts y se pudiera largar de su casa. Fue algo parecido con Kristen.

— ¿Qué? Pero cómo es que…

— ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Tú crees que eso de ser sangre pura es simplemente ser arrogante. Crees que es como ser popular en el colegio y molestar los perdedores.

— ¿No es eso? Que se creen mejores que todo el mundo.

— No, Evans. Los sangre pura no es que "se crean" mejores, sino que haría cualquier cosa para demostrarlo. Todos son absolutamente despreciables, con excepción tal vez, de los Weasly y los Potter.

— ¿Si todos son tan despreciables porque ayudaste a Elena?

— No todos nacen siendo una mierda, aunque casi todos terminan siéndolo. Una vez en verano fuimos a la casa de campo de los Flint, nos quedamos por unos días. Encontré Kristen Flint llorando como loca en su habitación, Lily. Yo nada más estaba buscando un lugar donde fumar. Ella estaba saliendo con un mestizo, sus padres se enteraron y la iban a mandar a Rusia con sus abuelos, iba a dejar Hogwarts y tendría tutores, cuando volviera a Inglaterra sería para casarse. Ni siquiera estaba enamorada de él ni nada, y les juro a sus padres que iba a dejarlo pero les dio igual. Los Flint son sangre pura, pero en realidad no son importantes, su familia no podía permitirse un escándalo, quedarían completamente renegados. Así que me pareció buena idea besarla en público para la gente pensara que saliera conmigo y no la enviaran a Rusia. Después de todo yo era un Black, y todavía era bien visto en sociedad.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Mierda! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? La iban a mandar a Rusia... Bueno esté bien, tampoco tienes que hacer cara como que las ballenas vuelan. Vale, yo también estaba saliendo con alguien y no tenía nada de ganas que mi madre se enterara. Era ganar-ganar

— ¿Esas cosas de verdad pasan? ¿Cómo en las historias de la realeza y eso? ¿Cómo en los libros?

— Nunca han dejado de pasar. En fin, hicimos como que nos veíamos un tiempo y eso fue todo. Pero ella le contó a Elena, que pertenece a la honorable familia Greengrass y ahí la cosa es más seria, se parecen más a los Black, si entiendes lo que digo. La última vez que un Greengrass salió con un muggle, este murió inexplicablemente en un accidente. Ella me buscó, en quinto, y me dijo que Kristen le había contado. Me dijo que me daría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. Yo respondí que lo tenía todo. Lily, Elena Greengrass se arrodilló ante mí, llorando, diciendo que ella también lo tenía todo y era asquerosamente infeliz. Que si a él le pasaba algo por su culpa, ella iba a suicidarse, no iba a poder soportarlo. Me dijo que alguna vez iba a conseguir algo que no pudiera comprar y lo iba a entender.

— ¿Entonces?

— Entonces le dije que sí, porque ya lo entendía.

— ¿Remus?

— No sólo Remus.

— ¿Y cómo es que hay un enjambre de chicas siguiéndote todo el tiempo?

— Porque luego de lo de Elena, el rumor se corrió y todas las sangre pura de Inglaterra que no querían casarse con sus primos comenzaron a acosarme, y te sorprendería saber cuántas son. Y la demencia es contagiosa o algo, las demás empezaron a creer que era algún dios del sexo o algo, y nada, efecto bola de nieve. Ahora que soy un traidor de sangre no me persiguen las sangre pura, pero igual ya todo el mundo sabe que soy un "jodido semental".

— ¿Entonces nunca has estado con una chica?

— No, no me gustan las chicas.

— ¿Y por qué no simplemente dices que sales con Remus? Así dejarían de perseguirte ¿Te da vergüenza?

— ¿Vergüenza? Mierda, no entendiste nada. Si lo hiciera Lily, eso le traería más problemas a él que a mí. Despedirían a su padre del ministerio, quizás lograrían que lo expulsaran de Hogwarts.

— Pero no pueden. No pueden hacer eso.

— Nunca subestimes a las personas que odian sin razón. Si te dijera lo que les he visto hacer por menos que ser un "desviado" no pensarías eso.

— Remus lo sabe ¿verdad? ¿Él sabe todo esto?

— Claro, Lily psicópata. ¿Te parece que estamos a mano ahora?

La cuenta estaba un poquito más que saldada, Sirius Black se había excedido. Por la razón que fuere, en pleno impulso irreprimible Lily lo abraza. Es que no lo parece, pero es una persona abrazable. Con la mala suerte que justo en ese momento llega James para burlarse de su patética detención y Lily tiene un pequeño ataque de pánico al respecto. Supone que balbuceó muchas cosas como "no es lo que parece" y se colocó entre los dos muchachos con la intención de parar una pelea inminente. James se quedó inmóvil por un momento y luego estalló en carcajadas tan violentas que no le dejaban respirar.

"Cerebro de troll, no entendiste nada de lo que te dije" dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza, medio burlón y medio condescendiente, mientras James, de rodillas golpeaba el piso con la palma de la mano en plena crisis de risa histérica que le hacía llorar los ojos. Lily se sintió muy tonta, porque Sirius acababa de contarle que ni siquiera le gustaban las chicas, pero no era eso lo que hacía reír a James. Era Lily defendiendo a Sirius, colocándose delante de él, como si James fuera a golpearlo. La idea de que Lily quisiera convencerlo de confiar en Sirius era hilarante. Entonces él dijo algo que ella no iba a olvidar nunca. James Potter, estrella de quidditch, señor puedo conseguirlo todo y no creo en el miedo, dijo: "Confío más en Sirius Black que en mí mismo".

Desde entonces Lily había terminado de calar en el grupo, no como la novia de James, sino por ella misma. Igual que Remus y Sirius era miembros individuales de los merodeadores a pesar de estar juntos. Aunque para Remus no se hizo evidente hasta después, junto con la terrible aceptación de que no importaba cuan inmaduros pudieran llegar a ser, ahora eran adultos.

Un día al entrar a la habitación ve a Sirius Black en su cama rodeado de una cantidad abrumadora de libros. Era un poco perturbador aunque resultaron ser catálogos porque Sirius estaba decidiendo qué casa comprar, lo que era extraño. Remus pensaba que él no quería una casa, que alquilaría cualquier lugar en el sitio más muggle que encontrara y luego publicaría en el profeta una invitación al mundo mágico para una fiesta sólo para que todos supieran que Sirius de la respetadísima y antiquísima casa de los Black vivía en una calle muggle. En cambio ahora estaba decidiendo entre casas alejadas de la civilización, rodeadas de frondosos bosques. Remus le hizo notar que él no iba a vivir ahí, si es que eso estaba influyendo de alguna forma su decisión. Sirius lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, con una expresión parecida a la que le dedicaba a Peter cuando decía algo muy estúpido y respondió: "Vive donde quieras cerebro de troll, pero necesitamos un nuevo lugar para la luna llena."

James, que parecía al corriente del plan desde el principio, se sentó junto a Sirius con la intención de ayudarle. Dijo que él había estado haciendo una lista de bosques que pudieran utilizar, pero que algunos estaban muy lejos y Lily dijo que necesita un lugar, así sea pequeño para poner una enfermería. Remus estaba realmente sorprendido que todos estuvieran pensando en qué hacer con la luna llena luego de Hogwarts. Él había preferido no pensar en eso, asumiendo que ahora que cada quien iba tomar caminos diferentes, pues la tradición iba a disolverse. Lo que era mejor para ellos, o eso se decía a sí mismo.

De todas maneras Remus no participó en la conversación siguiente, no por la sorpresa, sino porque recordó que él no era un aristócrata sangre pura y la verdad sea dicha, nada más tenia seiscientos galeones en su cámara de Gringotts. Así que no tenía nada que decir en cuando a cómo escoger o pagar por una pequeña mansión.

Para Sirius el dinero era sólo dinero. Apenas un detalle, algo que se da por sentado. Siempre había sido así y no cambio su forma de pensar ni siquiera cuando no lo tuvo. Cuando Sirius Black se fue de su casa pasó ese verano en casa de los Potter, no porque no pudiera conseguir un lugar donde quedarse sino porque no quería que la gente supiera aun que se había ido de su casa, sino sólo que estaba pasando el verano con un amigo. En una semana había conseguido a un prestamista que le diera doscientos cincuenta mil galeones, aunque eso sí, a un interés ridículamente alto. Sirius le dijo que le había ido mal en una apuesta y no podía mover sus cuentas en Gringotts porque las había dejado a plazo fijo por tres meses y la multa que iban a darle por romper ese contrato era más costosa que la apuesta, su madre iba a enloquecer si se los pedía. ¿Quién no iba a creerle? Después de todo era un Black, todo en él gritaba aristocracia. Además su historia era perfectamente posible.

A Remus casi le dio un infarto cuando Sirius le contó, básicamente estaba endeudado hasta el cuello y no tenía ni puta idea como iba a pagar. ¿A quién le importaba eso? ¡A Sirius no! Él necesitaba otro maldito baúl de oro sólido y camisas de seda, zapatos de piel de dragón calderos de oro, necesitaba reponer todas las cosas que había dejado en la Grimmauld Place. Cómo pagarlo no le causaba la más mínima ansiedad, el dinero es sólo dinero, decía. Ya lo solucionaría. Pero no se solucionaba y la cuestión estaba estresando a Remus mucho más que a Sirius. James también lo veía con normalidad. ¿Un cuarto de millón de galeones? ¡Por favor! ¿Preocuparse por tan poco dinero?

El tío de Sirius, cuya fortuna oficial estaba estimada en un billón de galeones, y nunca hay que confiar las versiones oficiales, le dio a Sirius diez millones de galeones tres días antes de que se venciera el plazo de pago, sin que se los pidiera, una casualidad fortuita. Era su sobrino favorito desde siempre, tal vez porque él también odiaba a la madre de Sirius, su hermana. Le dijo que sólo le daba eso porque no es bueno tener tanto dinero siendo muy joven, pero que ya hablarían luego de Hogwarts. "¡Merlín Bendito, diez millones de galeones son mucho dinero!" pensaba Remus junto con la idea de que todo el mundo había enloquecido. Sirius soy-un-descarado Black escribió una nota descuidada al prestamista diciendo que siempre olvidaba las cuentas pequeñas, y como no recordaba ni cuanto le había prestado le mandaba un pagaré de Gringotts por medio millón de galeones, esperaba que eso cubriera los intereses y las molestias. Así que en cuanto James dice "Bien ¿Cual es presupuesto?", Remus está seguro que esa es una conversación en la que él no tiene nada que aportar.

— Nada muy ostentoso, como un millón de galeones, uno y medio tal vez.

— Vale. Entonces, a ver tiene que tener una habitación para Remus y para ti, una para Lily y para mí, una para Peter, una enfermería, un laboratorio de pociones, una biblioteca. No, una biblioteca no, los libros pueden estar en la sala, mejor un salón de duelos ¿Quieres un salón de duelos Sirius?

— ¿Por qué no? Pero deja la biblioteca, al cerebro de troll le gustan.

— Van siete habitaciones entonces, dos más para visitas inesperadas, que es poco probable pero igual, y una para el servicio. Como con diez habitaciones estaría bien. Un millón de galeones es suficiente, igual y se supone que esté alejada en un bosque así que no debe ser tan cara.

— También tiene que tener un salón o un jardín donde se pueda hacer una boda.

— ¿Qué? Joder Sirius, pensé que estábamos hablando en serio.

— Estoy hablando en serio. ¿O Godric Hollow dejó de ser tan pequeño como recuerdo?

— Te refieres a… pero Lily y yo no…

— Todo el mundo sabe que sucederá y será pronto. Pero sólo si me dejas ser el padrino, cerebro de troll no sabe organizar despedidas de soltero.

— Mierda, no sé qué decir… ¿Crees que ella acepte, Sirius?

— Pues si el lugar no está mal no veo por qué no.

— No, me refiero a eso. ¿Crees que ella acepte casarse conmigo?

— James, ella ya aceptó.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú le dijiste algo, cabrón? ¿Enloqueciste?

— ¿Joder, es una maldita epidemia o qué? ¿Qué pasa que todo el mundo hoy tiene cerebro de troll? ¡Claro que no le dije nada!

— ¿Por qué dices que ella aceptó entonces? ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?

— ¿Qué hizo Evans cuando descubrió que haces tantas cosas seriamente ilegales que puedes ir a Azkaban por ellas y además tienes altas probabilidades de morir al menos una vez al mes?

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

— Ella se quedó James. No enloqueció, no te dejó, no te denunció. ¿Sí lo ves?

— Canuto

— ¿Sí?

— Voy a abrazarte

Y es así como los niños revoltosos terminan por ser adultos que compran casas, piensan en bodas y planifican el resto de sus vidas, juntos, como si nada fuera a salir mal nunca. Y todo eso estaba bien, supone Remus. Pero cómo demonios compras un regalo para alguien que literalmente podría limpiarse el culo con dinero si no estuviera hecho de metal. Para Sirius cualquier cosa que se pueda remplazar o comprar de nuevo, no importa cuán cara sea, no tiene ningún valor. Era imposible entonces rechazar la propuesta de Lily, una motocicleta era algo que a Sirius le gustaría independientemente de cuando costara. De cierta forma no podía comprarla porque no sabía ni dónde ni cual. Así que Remus no le quedó más que admitir, que sí, realmente era el regalo perfecto. De todas maneras le pidió a Lily que por favor, no volviera a contarle nada que involucrara un cuchillo.

Y eso sólo dejaba un problema, la insistencia de Sirius Black de actuar como un imbécil malcriado en su cumpleaños, alegando que no le gustaban. Pregúntale cualquier miércoles del universo si quiere ir a Hogsmeade y dice que sí sin vacilar, en su cumpleaños no le da la gana de ir a ninguna parte. ¡Joder, es un imbécil! ¿Cómo iba a llevarlo hasta la moto?

Entre tanto Sirius, todas esas sutilezas que se concretaban en palabras, ni las registra. Para él la situación con Evans cambió justó después que lo cosió, desde entonces es lo mismo. Hablar sobre habitaciones y precios de una casa lo encuentra irrelevante, tal vez en el momento en el que se mude le invada de repente la revelación de que es un adulto, mientras tanto sigue siendo un estudiante de Hogwarts y todo es lo mismo. Su cumpleaños le ha fastidiado desde siempre, y por tanto lo ignora. Llegado el momento ya verá cómo lidiar con sus sobre excitados amigos que siempre quieren darle tortas y regalos.

Esa noche, por tanto, era como cualquier otra. Se acuesta a dormir un poco malhumorado de que Remus no le preste atención porque está leyendo un apestoso libro. Sin franela, como siempre y sin importar cuanto frío este haciendo. En realidad él notó cuando Remus entró a su cama, pero si el muy imbécil lo había ignorado por un libro, Sirius decidió pasar de él y hacer como que dormía profundo.

Casi podría jurar que Remus sabe que está fingiendo que duerme y luego… ¡Joder! ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Lo amarró a la cama? ¡Ya va! Sirius sospecha que está soñando. Sólo necesita abrir los ojos, excepto que ya los tiene abiertos y no está viendo nada. ¿No está viendo nada? "¿Pero qué mierda?" dice Sirius. Aunque termina por calmarse, dentro de lo que cabe, pensando que si está amarrado es más probable este vendado que ciego ¿cierto? ¡Pero, por favor! él puede hacer un _finite incatatem_ sin varita, puede desatarse, excepto que no puede. Y también puede transformarse en perro y liberarse, excepto que no puede.

¿Así que está amarrado en serio? No es un juego en el que pretende estar prisionero, es un juego donde está prisionero. "Ajá, ¿y ahora qué cabrón?" pregunta Sirius, simulando calma. Remus obviamente quería que se diera cuenta que había tomado previsiones y de verdad no podía soltarse. Vale, ya entendió esa parte. ¿Y ahora? Pero sólo obtiene silencio. "Más te vale que estés ahí maldito malnacido" Nada, silencio.

Era demencial. Absurdamente demencial. Era algo así como horrorosamente espectacular. No se puede mover, no puede ver. Y el cabrón de Lupin aguarda hasta que se desespere. Ese es el problema con Remus, el desgraciado tenía paciencia. Y cuando Sirius de verdad cree que va a explotar de expectativa nada más, aquel ser amarillo se digna a por lo menos desabrocharle el pantalón. Por Merlín, era peor. Le estaba quitando el pantalón tan lentamente, halándolo desde los tobillos que el roce de la tela casi se sentía como una caricia. Sirius está enloqueciendo nada más con reprocharse a sí mismo que le gusta como se siente el pantalón cuando baja. ¡Joder! ¿Qué significa eso? Hasta que está desnudo. Hasta que está desnudo atado a la cama con los ojos vendados y Remus Lupin, que roguemos todos a Merlín sea realmente él, no ha dicho una palabra.

Frío. Frío como la cosa más fría del mundo que siente en el cuello y se estremece de una forma tan violenta y deja salir un gemido tan profundo que le da vergüenza. No es el frío, es la sorpresa. Es estar esperando algo atentísimamente, con toda la piel, quedarse quieto a ver si escucha algún sonido que signifique un acercamiento, intentar sentir si la cama se hunde y nada. Entonces frío. Joder, se ha corrido espasmos menos violentos y sensaciones menos intensas. Lo que sigue ni lo entiende, sólo sabe dónde lo siente, en el cuello. Es como un beso, pero con dos lenguas, una cálida y una congelada, una que duele y otra que cura. Quizás Remus tiene un vaso con hielo, quizás esa superficie exageradamente fría que le sacudió como un trueno, era solamente un vaso. Tal vez esta sensación imposible es que Remus tiene un hielo en la boca y juega con él mientras le besa el cuello. Debe ser eso. "Rem, di algo coño"

"Feliz cumpleaños" responde a la súplica, con su voz amarilla y calmada, muy cerca de oído. Mierda, todas las sensaciones parecen diez veces más fuertes, casi marea. La voz de Remus nunca antes le había sonado así, lisa y grave. Puede jurar por Merlín que un susurro nunca le había producido ese extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. "Detesto los jodidos cumpleaños" dice Sirius. Sería más fácil recordar si hoy es realmente su cumpleaños si tuviera alguna idea de que día era. "Ajá, deberíamos cambiar eso ¿no crees?" y le besa la boca, la lengua todavía se siente fría adentrándose en él y la mano en el cabello que hace soles. ¡Es demasiado! El corazón late a todo lo que da. La boca tan fría, tan húmeda, emprendiendo una búsqueda furiosa y los dedos cálidos moviéndose con calma majestuosa en plena producción de soles. Y Sirius no puede hacer nada que no sea sentir ¿Sería muy patético que se corra nada más porque le bese? "Me voy a vengar de esto" advierte cuando Remus se separa de él.

"Lo espero con ansias" Responde y Sirius puede imaginar la sonrisa complacida y amarilla. ¡Joder, es un bastardo! La cama se hunde de los dos lados, eso le parece. Se imagina que Remus ha puesto de rodillas en la cama, y lo tiene a él entre las piernas. Pero no lo siente contra la piel ¿Tendrá ropa? Es alucinante no saber qué está pasando ni qué va a pasar, en el buen y en el mal sentido, y sin sentido también. Frío de nuevo. Tal vez gritó, tal vez fue incontenible un grito gutural, pero no se escucha demasiado. Siente frío y labios en el abdomen. "Coño Lupin, creo que sí eres un jodido monstruo" jadea mientras Remus deja que el hielo se derrita un poco y se mueva dejando una estela de agua, luego la lame, lo recoge con la boca y lo vuelve a dejar caer. Cada vez es tan inesperada como la primera, igual de violenta. "¿No que era pura mierda existencial?" se burla y puede sentir el flequillo de Remus rosarlo porque está inclinado sobre él y algo tan insignificante no debería electrificarle de esa forma. ¿Esto es lo que pasa cuando uno cierra los ojos o será un hechizo? Sirius se está muriendo y va a anotar en su calendario una muerte por semana, muchas gracias, aunque ni tiene un calendario y una vez por semana es muy poco.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius" Repite con todas las letras. Es como rimbombante, ajá, una palabra así loca, que nadie usa porque no calza en ninguna situación. Pero es que eso no se parece a nada que haya sentido antes, entonces necesita una palabra que no esté asociada a nada previamente. Rimbombancia. ¿Cómo puede ver un amarillo tan estridente aun con los ojos cerrados? ¿Cómo puede un simple hielo convertirse en la cosa más poderosa del universo? ¿Cómo se puede sentir dominio en la sumisión? Con rimbombancia.

"¡Joder no, aun no!" piensa Sirius. No puede correrse aún, esto requiere medidas desesperadas. Se imagina a Slughorn, sin ropa, con la espalda asquerosamente peluda, una barriga repulsiva y gelatinosa, tan prominente que no deja ver su pequeño miembro. Ajá, esto parece que sí está funcionando. Ay pero coño, siente la piel de Remus contra la de él, joder no tiene ropa, y parece mantequilla derritiéndose, tan cálida y amarilla. Hace todo tan lento, le besa tan lento, lo lame tan jodidamente lento. Sirius no puede tocarle, y apretarle y morderle, ni siquiera puede verle, nada más lo siente lentísimo. La imagen sólo de Slughorn no parece ser suficiente. Se lo imagina follandose a… ¿Dumbledore? ¡No! Tampoco hay que dejarse llevar. A McGonagall, sí a McGonagall. Ella desnuda, lo único que tiene firme es el moño en la cabeza, de pie con las manos sobre una mesa. Slughorn se la folla por detrás y tiene que levantar su asquerosa barriga con las manos para dar espacio a su pequeño miembro. A McGonagall, los senos, largos, desinflados y arrugados, se le bambolean de forma horrible con cada embestida. "Bueno, creo que tenemos diez minutos más" piensa Sirius con un éxito agridulce. Entonces Remus decide hacer soles en lugares que no están acostumbrados al sol. ¿Había dicho diez minutos? Dejémoslo en cinco mejor.

Y es como… es como: ¡Pardiez! Porque sabrá el coño de su madre qué mierda quiere decir pardiez. Entonces eso, una interjección nueva y sin significado aparente, que ahora describe esto: Soles donde nunca antes había llegado el sol. Atraídos por las ganas irresistibles de iluminar la oscuridad del aquel túnel húmedo, estos soles bailan y giran, son como música. Tal como las notas que por separado son insignificantes, pero acompasadas y en la sucesión correcta te hacen sentir cosas que ni parecen humanas, alguna clase de trance. Así mismo, estos soles que se acompasan y se acomodan bajo su piel, en su más profunda oscuridad, le están conduciendo al pleno éxtasis, como música.

Y entonces se detienen. Se termina la exquisita y tortuosa tensión, Sirius no está muy seguro de sentir alivio o decepción. Pero no le queda tiempo para sopesar esa cuestión. Muy pronto, aunque sin abandonar la lentitud, Remus Lupin está dentro de él. El pilar amarillo que sostiene la existencia se abre camino pausadamente hacia el núcleo de la supernova que arde. "Remus, por favor, por favor, más rápido" suplica pero es inútil. Porque ese maldito, desgraciado, cabrón, malnacido, degenerado sabe que a Sirius lo enloquece la lentitud, le trastorna, le saca de quicio hasta cuando alguien camina muy lento frente él. Y ese ritmo que no termina de embestir sino que más bien fluye, como si fueran olas, lo está matando. "Lunático" pide, pero ya no sabe ni qué pide. No tenía idea, si quería que parara o que continuara. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo era posible hacer eso, Merlín bendito? Necesita que le duela más, que le duela menos, correrse, llorar. Necesita que alguien le diga por favor ¿Cuál es que era su nombre?

En amarillo estratosférico Remus ordena: "Acaba(1) conmigo". Y entonces: Terremoto. Todo tiembla y se derrumba. Y hay explosiones blancas y tibias por todas partes, que duran eternidades. Gemidos enredados en fluidos y besos. Sirius Black descubre que existe el frenesí lento, y joder, no tendría la fuerza de voluntad para conseguirlo pero ahora que lo tiene, le sabe a gloria. La libertad plena es una mente vacía, la libertad plena es esa blancura. Confiar es no pedir permiso, no necesitar perdón. Ya no quedan cadenas, las manos libres, los ojos abiertos al amarillo. Libre para quedarse.

Sirius se sacude levemente como si experimentara réplicas del terremoto que acaba de derrumbarlo. Remus está ahí, con paz escandalosa, mirándolo con los ojos amarillos. "¿Ves lo que pasa cuando no le tienes miedo a los monstros?" y lo besa, casi aprensivo, como si se disculpara de haberle proporcionado una experiencia extraterrenal. "Remus Lupin vas a vivir en la puta casa del lago ¿Está claro?" susurra y ahora que por fin puede moverse ya no tiene ganas. "Joder, lunático de mierda" pero como siempre, es más un elogio que un insulto. Remus contesta "lo sé" y se refiere a las dos cosas.

La casa del lago era la casa que Sirius había terminado por comprar, luego de horas de revisar catálogos, contra todo pronóstico fue Remus quien la encontró.

— Creo que la he conseguido, es una casa del lago, es perfecta. Pero no se ajusta al presupuesto. — había anunciado.

— ¿Cuánto más? — quiso saber Sirius

— Es de hecho menos. Doscientos mil galeones.

— No es tanta la diferencia, ochocientos no está mal. — intervino James

— No, quiero decir, cuesta doscientos mil galeones.

— Debe ser una porquería entonces, Lunático. Déjame despilfarrar mi dinero en paz.

— Como si no lo hicieras de todas maneras. Sólo escucha las observaciones ¿Quieres?

— ¿Las observaciones? ¿Cornamenta tú has leído las observaciones de alguna?

— Ha estado deshabitada por casi una década. Sus últimos habitantes la abandonaron cuando uno sus sirvientes se perdió en el bosque y no regresó, se dice que es uno de los bosques más peligrosos de Inglaterra y que tiene criaturas mágicas que aún no han sido documentadas. Numerosos muggles se han perdido allí y tres magos en diferentes ocasiones. Además, los dueños aseguraron que en el lago habita un monstruo marino gigantesco que a veces sale a la superficie y es capaz de exhalar fuego, se cree que es algún cruce de un dragón con una criatura acuática. Algunas personas afirman que las desapariciones no se producen en el bosque, sino en un amplio complejo de túneles que rodea la propiedad, pero no hay pruebas hasta ahora de que tales túneles existan ni razón alguna por la cual se podrían haber construido. — lee Remus, y mientras escuchaban las razones por las que nadie en su sano juicio compraría esa casa, a James y a Sirius se les llenaban los ojos de un brillo maligno. — Tiene ocho habitaciones, se podría hacer una boda aquí. — termina por decir mostrando la foto.

— Eres un genio, Lunático. ¡Mira que leer las observaciones!

— Hago lo que puedo con mi cerebro de troll.

Cuando Sirius tuvo el título de propiedad, los invitó a todos a pasar el verano allá o iba a morir de aburrimiento arreglando ese lugar. Era evidente que Sirius siempre iba a "morir de aburrimiento" ahí a menos que tuviera compañía y que irremediablemente Remus iba a quedarse allí mucho después de que el verano hubiera terminado. La única decepcionada fue la agente de bienes raíces, que tenía esperanzas de hacer su venta más grande del año, la última vez que un Black compró una casa fue monumental, no había duda que éste era raro de la familia.

Remus supone que es la idea es irresistible, expandir el universo, más allá de una cama con las cortinas cerradas y una habitación sin ventanas escondida tras un pasadizo. Mirándolo entre las penumbras, fantasea con besarlo bajo el sol. La casa de lago será un país nuevo por explorar. De todas maneras sonríe, porque tenerlo ahí es mejor que no tenerlo en ninguna parte. Porque las estrellas saben brillar en la oscuridad y hasta escondidos en las sombra aunque no les llegue la luz del sol, sí les llega el calor. No son las flores lo que hace la primavera. Tiene ganas de tocarlo nada más para estar seguro que es real, pero termina por decir:

— Vístete Sirius, vamos a buscar tu regalo.

— ¿Qué? Mierda Lunático, me estas asustando, esto estuvo bien y todo pero…

— ¿Sólo bien?

— Vale, fue jodidamente épico. Pero creo que he tenido suficiente por hoy.

— ¿Tuviste suficiente? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Sirius?

— No me jodas, yo podría decir lo mismo.

— Como sea, eso fue sólo para que no pases todo el día repitiendo como un imbécil "no me gustan los cumpleaños". Apúrate que se no hace tarde.

— Me parece justo — dice Sirius con una sonrisa algo perversa subiéndose los pantalones y buscando una franela en el baúl.

Lo sigue de buena gana y sin protestas, pero como ensimismado en consideraciones complicadas o cálculos aritméticos. No hace preguntas ni da ninguna señal de su curiosidad malsana. Terminan en la casa de los gritos y Sirius se limita a mirar expectante. Remus dice "Taran" y muestra una motocicleta grande y feroz. Sirius abre tanto los ojos que por un momento lo hace ver como un demente. Y luego silencio.

— El muggle dijo que tenía cuatro cilindros y treinta caballos de fuerzas, yo no le veo los cilindros por ningún lado y no sé de qué tipo caballos hablaba, pero aparentemente eso significa que es muy buena, además está hechizada para volar. — Empieza a explicar Remus ante la falta de reacción — ¿No te gusta? Es decir, sé que no te gustan los regalos que se compran, el dinero es sólo dinero y toda esa mierda pero no es la moto en sí lo que quiero darte, sino el sol. ¿Quieres volar hacia el sol, Sirius?

Puede que él haya reaccionado de manera equivocada ante la pregunta. Es decir, tal vez empujar a Remus contra la pared y colocar la varita en su cuello en un arranque de furia, no era apropiado, sin contar que tampoco era muy coherente. Pero básicamente eso fue lo que hizo. Ehm… puede que también haya dicho que iba a matarlo. ¡Estaba confundido! ¡Ajá, ya lo entendió! Sin embargo en ese momento no entendía nada. Finalmente Sirius se aleja, mira su varita como si la observara por primera vez, suspira sonoro como si se desinflara. No puede creer lo que acaba de hacer. Apoya la espalda en una pared cercana y se deja deslizar hasta que está sentado en el piso, cubre su cara con las manos. ¿Qué mierda hará Remus Lupin con su oscuridad? Parece que se la come y la transforma en amarillo. Nada lo turba, nada le desajusta. De seguro vació su cámara de Gringotts para comprar esa moto, que era jodidamente perfecta. Y Sirius reacciona como un demente, lo amenaza de muerte y nada. Remus continua siendo amarillo, calmado, en pleno control de sí mismo. Mientras a él le consume, su oscuridad le consume. Hasta que ya no está cerca del abismo, sino que él mismo es el abismo y la gente cae en él.

Remus se sienta a su lado, coloca la mano en su hombro y Sirius se sacude violentamente. "No me toques" grita. Tienes que ser un maldito demente. ¿Por qué quiere tocarlo? Suspira como que se desinfla de nuevo, parece que no va a dejar de cagarla. Mira a Remus, aun con las manos cubriéndole la cara, entre los dedos como quien ve una película de terror. Tiene el ceño y los labios fruncidos, está confundido, no alterado pero al menos confundido. Le da ganas de morderlo. Es extraño, cuando más lo quiere es cuando siente más ganas de atacarlo.

— ¿Recuerdas que el cabrón de James podía hacer un patronus en segundo y se burló de mí todo un año porque yo no podía? — dice Sirius con genuina ira.

— ¿En serio Sirius? ¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora? — pregunta Remus, completamente sorprendido ante la pregunta, no que eso haga su voz menos serena.

— ¿Lo recuerdas o no? — Insiste con mal humor.

— Claro, James tiene una tendencia natural a los pensamientos felices, él es casi un patronus, pero qué con eso, lo hiciste en tercero. — Responde Remus que elige dejarse llevar, hablar de lo que él quiera si es que eso hace que pueda tocarlo de nuevo.

— Todo el mundo puede hacerlo en tercero. — Se queja furioso, porque se quejaría de cualquier cosa, pelearía por lo que sea y con quien sea, pero sólo está Remus que sabe que para pelear se necesitan dos y él nunca se anota.

— No Sirius, nadie puede. Te dan puntos extras en los TIMOS por un patronus. — Responde calmado, con esa voz de mantequilla, como si tuviera algún sentido hablar de hechizos y de TIMOS en ese momento.

— ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez en la biblioteca? — vuelve a preguntar, las manos le tiemblan de rabia.

— ¿De qué se trata esto, Sirius? — dice preocupado, con esa mirada profunda y amarilla.

— Responde y ya. — exige, joder va a hechizarlo si no responde, no se va a poder contener.

— Hubo muchas veces en la biblioteca, Canuto.

— Cuando te dije que me parecía un asco que fueras un hombre lobo.

— Ahh… te refieres a esa vez cuando creías que estaba bien intentar asesinar a las personas y besarlas al mismo tiempo. — Remus responde con la mitad de una sonrisa y una serenidad que hace creer que todo está bien.

— Sólo pude hacer un patronus luego de eso. — Informa Sirius como si anunciara un holocausto y después de ahí casi escupe las palabras — Duraba muy poco porque cuando me daba cuenta que era el único pensamiento con el que podía, me moría de la rabia y se desvanecía. Y ahora… ahora no es sólo el maldito patronus, es como… Remus hay tantas cosas que no podría… ¡Y está mal joder! ¡Está jodidamente mal que me regales el sol! ¿Entiendes eso, coño? Está mal que hagas que piense en ti con cosas como el sol o la lluvia o el aire. Eres un cabrón porque esas cosas no se van a ir nunca Lupin. Pensar que tú puedes irte me da ganas de matarte, me parece que te odio.

— Sirius Orión, yo también te necesito tanto que me duele. — Responde Remus aliviado, porque él sí sabe, él sí puede decir justo lo que piensa sin que se le atore en la garganta y le haga temblar de furia e impotencia.

Sirius lo besa ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tiene trece años otra vez, es el mismo beso oscuro entre los libros, el mismo castigo por ser un lunático de mierda, las manos temblando de rabia, lo chupa, lo lame y lo muerde hasta que la saliva sabe a sangre. Maldita sea, como odia necesitarlo así, aunque sea mutuo, igual lo odia. Remus no retrocede nunca, no se asusta, no se molesta, no lo manda a comer mierda y aun con todo lo que hace no lo considera un Black. Jamás, jamás le dice Black. Y cuando tiene necesidad de extender su nombre le dice Sirius Orión, Sirius Canuto Orión si la situación es menos seria, pero nunca Black. Él le dice que quiere matarlo y Remus contesta que también lo necesita, maldito cabrón siempre entiende.

Después de eso no queda sino emprender la persecución al sol sobre aquella bestia de metal que ruge como un león. ¿Qué es el sol comparado con Sirio? Apenas y una piedrita tibia que existe únicamente para que ellos vuelen hacia ella. Se saltaron todas las clases del día y cuando volvieron a la habitación a media tarde, había montones de comida, torta de queso con mermelada de fresa, cerveza de mantequilla como para lanzar al techo, un tocadiscos que cantaba: _I feel fine_ y regalos. Peter le dio una chaqueta de cuero y unas botas de motorista, que le gustaron más de lo esperado. James y Lily le dieron un regalo en conjunto que pudo ser el mejor regalo de la historia de no ser por sexo ligeramente sadomasoquista, la motocicleta que volaba y por supuesto, el mismísimo sol. De todas maneras, seguía siendo un regalo estupendo.

— ¿Qué es eso Cornamenta?

— Tu regalo, canuto. Es un proyector muggle, para ver películas.

— ¿Notaste que está en una jaula?

— Claro imbécil, es apropósito. Es una jaula de Faraday

— ¡Ahh… eso lo explica todo! ¡Una jaula de Faraday!

— Es como una jaula normal, sólo que no es para que las cosas no salgan, sino para que la magia no entre, algo de campos magnéticos y mierdas así.

— ¿Está hechizada entonces?

— ¡Que no! Las cosas muggles no funcionan con magia cerca.

— Pero estamos en Hogwarts ¿Me estás diciendo que una jaula no hechizada neutraliza la magia de Hogwarts?

— Sí, bueno no. Joder, no sé. Ve a preguntarle a Lily, pero te advierto que no vas a entender una mierda. El punto es que funciona.

De todo lo que dijo Lily, Sirius sólo entendió esto: Si te metes dentro de una jaula de metal y le cae un rayo a ti no te pasa nada, toda la energía rodea pero no entra en la jaula, y algo así con la magia, pero con muchas, muchas más palabras complicadas y largas que jamás en su vida había escuchado. Igual y James tenía razón, la cuestión funcionaba. Funcionaba tan bien que a Sirius terminó por parecerle que ese Faraday era un buen tipo. Porque ese fue el día que descubrió a los zombies y el gore. Lily, antes de comenzar la película, les explicó que era como una obra de teatro que los muggles guardaban para verla después, nada era real, lo muggles no hacían esas cosas de verdad y los zombies no existían.

Sirius nunca había visto una obra de teatro como esa. La sangre salía a chorros, gente era cortada en pedazos con lo que Lily le había dicho que eran "sierras eléctricas", unas varitas de metal explotaban y mataban a todo el mundo, aparentemente se llamaban "pistolas". Los zombies eran caníbales y se querían comer los sesos de la personas, a veces lo lograban, y joder ¿había mencionado la sangre? Aunque se veía que evidentemente era falsa, seguía siendo increíblemente genial.

Sirius apenas y parpadeaba mientras comía un pedazo demasiado grande torta de queso cubierta con mermelada de fresa, que era su preferida. Lily estaba sentada a su lado respondiéndole cosas y riéndose de su expresión y de la de James que había cambiado de color tres veces. Primero azul, luego verde cuando se dio cuenta que Sirius podía disfrutar comer algo que fuera tan rojo como la mermelada de fresa, y ahora estaba blanco. Sin embargo, su orgullo no le dejaba levantarse y dejar de verlo si Sirius y Lily seguían ahí. Remus estaba en el baño con Peter, verlo vomitar era una visión refrescante comparada con un "zombie" o lo que fuera que le metió una pajilla por el ojo a una mujer y se bebió su cerebro.

Luego de eso bebieron cerveza de mantequilla hasta olvidar la película, algunos de ellos lo hicieron exactamente para olvidar la película. Y en el tocadiscos rodaban los Beatles, feroces, adorables y psicodélicos. Todos borrachos, Sirius más de gloria que de otra cosa porque acostumbrado al whisky la cerveza no le afectaba tanto, cantaban a todo pulmón, bailaban ridículamente, se reían a carcajadas de ellos mismos. Con un raro sentimiento de ser invencible, invulnerable. La vida era eso y estaba hecha para ellos.

Cuando ya era muy tarde se acordaron que no habían cantado cumpleaños y que Sirius se había comido la mitad de la jodida torta viendo la película, pero le pusieron una vela y cantaron cumpleaños con la mitad de la torta y sin apagar el tocadiscos. Sirius, en ese momento, viéndolos así, sonriendo y cantando, haciendo eso para él, con el brazo sobre los hombros de Remus, siente una felicidad que duele. Era el dueño del mundo, lo tenía todo. Pensó en Elena, era inteligente esa chica, había escogido las cosas que no se podían comprar.

_.(1) Acabar significa correrse, no sé si en todos los países significa eso, pero necesitaba usar el juego de palabras._

* * *

_Voy a dejar una nota medio larga acá (no sé por dónde más decirles esto). A ver chicas, primero que todo: ¡GRACIAS TOTALES! La felicidad se mide en reviews, sobre todo los largos. Comencé este fic como un experimento/antojo y salió más sólido de lo que esperaba. He pensado en hacerlo más largo, porque bueno ya con este quedan sólo dos capítulos más, unos cuantos más no le hacen daño a nadie. ¿no?_

_He decidido que no, va a tener 7 capítulos con los títulos previstos (Lo siento, Kary Muggle). Antes que se molesten dejen que les cuente. En vez alargarlo voy a dejarlo como un prólogo extenso para sacarme a Hogwarts del sistema y a escribir una secuela sobre la primera guerra vista desde Sirius/Remus. (Ya tiene título, soy una demente con los títulos) ¿Todo bien, no? Les juro que Remus se va quedar de igual de amarillito en la secuela. Es un proyecto que me parece demasiado ambicioso (en mi mente se ve obscenamente ambicioso) , pero ajá voy a hacerlo anyway. _

_ Ahora, entre una y otra, tengo que terminar de escribir "Más allá de la verdad" que le quedan cinco o seis capítulos porque hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer y terminar lo que uno empieza (No como otras. ajaá, es contigo Siirio). También necesito ese break para organizar una estructura, porque escribir largo supone un esfuerzo diferente. Bueno les estaba preparando para decirles: sí, sólo quedan dos capítulos y en tres semanas máximo, adiós luz que te apagaste. _

_Love, Rouge._


	6. Con(Paz)

_Hey chicas. A ver, tardé eternidades para este capitulo porque mi laptop ha muerto. No es como una pantalla azul o algo así, sino que se quemó la tarjeta madre, ahora es como un cuerpo sin alma (estoy tan triste). Lo que deja la desktop, pero no es realmente mía y sucede que cuando quiero escribir no puedo y cuando puedo no quiero. ¡Es terrible! He descubierto los horrores de escribir en papel y mate todos mis deseos hipster de comprar un maquina de escribir porque son supuestamente cool. Eso sin contar que tuve que comenzar de nuevo porque perdí casi todo. Tenia verdaderas ganar de escribir a Peter, no lo obvio porque lo odie (Cosa que no niego), es que no lo agarro no lo entiendo, y con todo lo que me ha costado terminar este cap pues nada, será sin Peter. Sus Reviews son fenomenales nenas, son casi pequeños fics, (LOVE-THEM) ¡Gracias!_

* * *

** Con.(Paz)**

— ¿Por qué la cara de culo Lunático? ¿No la pasaste bien con Lily?

— Terriblemente, pero no es eso, estaba pensando cómo demonios follaran las tortugas. ¿No te lo has preguntado? Digo por el caparazón y eso.

— Debes tener mucha fiebre todavía, Rem.

— No sé. Pero Evans me dio un montón de pociones que sabian extraño y ahora estoy realmente mareado. ¿Por qué estás aquí Sirius?

— ¿Quiere que me vaya?

— No coño, definitivamente no. Es sólo que pensé que ahora estarías aun más molesto, ya sabes… por la cosa del beso y eso.

— ¿Por la qué? ¡¿Qué cosa del beso?! ¿De que mierda estás hablando? Te juro Remus que si besaste a Lily…

— ¡No! ¿Cómo crees que besaría a Evans? Es decir pobre Colagusano.

— ¿Colagusano? ¿Qué mierda Lupin? ¿De que estás hablando?

— Todos moriríamos o estaríamos en la cárcel, James me dijo, entonces Peter estaría solo.

— A ver Lunático, concéntrate ¿Vale? ¿Besaste o no a alguien?

— Mierda no, si ni siquiera me hablas. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de salir contigo? Que haces que todo el puto mundo parezca patético.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Ajá, son todos estúpidos y aburridos o cobardes o no tienen culo. No me gustan nada.

— Esa poción que tomaste está de puta madre, Rem.

— ¿Entonces no estás molesto? Porque seguramente fue tomando agua o algo así.

— No tengo idea de que estás hablando. ¿Tienes sed?

— Evans dijo que tengo monoclai… nomonei… no se cómo se llama. Pero le dicen la enfermedad del beso.

— ¿Esa es la cosa del beso, Lunático?

— Huh-uh, porque se contagia por la saliva. ¿No es irónico? Tener la enfermedad del beso sin el beso.

— Suena bastante patético.

— Ajá, como tortugas follando.

— ¿Sigues pensando en las tortugas, Lunático?

— Si coño, es que no entiendo.

— Creo que quiero un poco de la poción que tomaste.

— Sirius ya no estés molesto conmigo, por favor.

— Vamos a hacer una tregua por ahora.

— Me parece bien.

— No te parece un coño. Estás todo drogado, tú opinión no cuenta.

— Para estar tan drogado debería sentirme mejor, creo que esto es peor que la fiebre.

— ¿Quieres que intente eso que tú haces con los dedos?

— Ehm... no Canuto. Aprecio la intención pero no creo que pueda

— Lunático pervertido, no me refería a _eso_.

— ¿A qué entonces?

Sirius se acerca y hunde su mano en el cabello amarillo, como arena. Cuando mueve los dedos no le sale ni tan cálido, circular o amarillo. Fríos, oscuro e irregulares, parecen más agujeros negros que soles. Remus levanta una ceja un poco decepcionado antes de preguntar: "¿Te gusta cuando yo hago eso?" Sirius gruñe de frustración, es evidente que no lo había hecho bien o no habría necesidad de una pregunta tan estúpida. ¡Sí coño! Más que el quidditch, más que la torta de queso, más que las historias de zombies, más que el whisky de fuego, más que joder al grasoso quejica de Snape.

— Eso que tienes Lunático ¿Significa que no puedo besarte?

— Supongo que no, te enfermarías.

Pero ya está enfermo. Es que Remus le gusta con la estupidez con la que los niños tiran de las trenzas de las niñas para tocar su cabello. Le gusta con una demencia irresistible que le hace querer morderlo. Le gusta hasta que duele y quiere hacerlo sangrar. Le gusta tanto que no tiene sentido que le guste así. Debe ser alguna clase de enfermedad.

— ¿De verdad ya no estas molestó Sirius?

Acababan de superar la barrera del mes, el récord del lapso de tiempo más largo que jamás hubieran estado sin hablarse y Remus estaba experimentado lo que se definiría como Síndrome de abstinencia. Sólo lo ha sentido por tres cosas, el chocolate, Hogwarts y Sirius Black. En el tercer caso, podría decirse que había evolucionado hasta el Delirium Tremens, un temblor inorgánico y descompasado que le atormentaba hasta la locura. ¿O siempre fue fiebre? Era una posibilidad porque tenía frío y estaba sudando, le dolían los huesos, mierda, se sentía enfermo. ¿Aunque no era eso síndrome de abstinencia? No sabía ni para que se quejaba, había sido su culpa y pudo haberlo reparado con relativa facilidad, sólo hubiera tenido que hablar. Pero esa vez, esa vez no quería hablar. Había dicho: "No quiero contártelo nunca" y Sirius no hizo un escándalo, no gritó, amenazó y rompió cosas. Sirius Black se dio la vuelta y se fue. Hace un mes de eso, un mes y dos días. Todo había empezado de la manera más tonta y con la pregunta más ridícula.

— ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

— ¿Por qué estás preguntando esa estupidez?

— No sé.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada.

— Lunático, joder. Dime qué mierda te pasa.

— Evans está en la cama de James.

— ¿Hacen mucho ruido?

— No.

— ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

— Ninguno.

— ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?

— No me pasa nada, sólo quiero dormir aquí.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a Lily? ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que va descuartizarnos a todos o algo?

— No.

— ¡Joder! ¡Es eso! Debe tener un cuchillo escondido en alguna parte ¿no? ¿A quien crees que quiera cortar en rebanadas primero?

— Basta.

— Tal vez intente eso del corazón y nos los cambie. O tal vez le quité el corazón a James, puede estarlo haciendo justo ahora, para guardarlo en un tarro.

— Sirius, por favor.

— Bien pensado, Rem. Si estás aquí es más fácil defenderse. Además seguro te rebanaría a ti primero, probablemente nunca haya cortado a un licántropo y tendría curiosidad. Creo que lo haría lentamente, ya que le tienes tanto miedo.

— ¡Ya, Joder!

— ¿Crees que quiera coserte luego, Lunático?

— ¿Tienes que hablar de esa mierda todo el tiempo? ¡Ya coño! No le tengo miedo, no soy un imbécil. ¡Es más fácil decir que no y ya!

— ¿Que no qué?

— Que no quieres y listo. ¡Maldita sea!

¡Ya va! ¿Qué no qué? ¿Que no quería que durmiera ahí? Tenía que haber enloquecido, hace menos de un mes lo amarró a esa misma cama sin pedirle permiso. ¡Lo amarró! Además Remus Lupin gritó esa última frase. Se levantó y se fue de la habitación lanzando la puerta. ¡A las tres de mañana! El Sr. Yo-Jamás-Pierdo-La-Compostura acaba de perderla por una estupidez. ¿Qué pasó con el ser amarillo amo del autocontrol? No tiene el menor sentido. Lily y James se asoman alarmados corriendo las cortinas de su cama. Ella abotonándose una camisa que obviamente no es suya y él abrochándose el pantalón. "¿Qué pasó?" Pregunta James. Sirius muestra las palmas de las manos en señal de desconcierto. A Lily la sonrisa no le cabe en la cara cuando pregunta "¿Pelearon?". Sirius hace un gesto de mal humor. Realmente no habían peleado ¿o sí? No sabe, la situación es nueva. El que lanza la puerta siempre es él. Y Lily lo mira con esa cara extraña que le fastidia, como si estuviera viendo a un conejito y quisiera abrazarlo. Psicópata desequilibrada.

Remus está sentado frente a la chimenea de la sala común. Ve a un Sirius Black adormilado con el cabello negro revuelto, sin franela y sin zapatos, bajando las escaleras para buscarlo. Tiene expresión de fastidio pero también lleva una caja de cigarros en la mano. Él podrá decir que la pureza de la sangre es pura mierda, pero esos genes conservados tan celosamente por generaciones y generaciones no están tan de acuerdo. Puede estar despeinado y semidesnudo sin que se vea por eso menos aristócrata, tiene esa elegancia innata de las personas que nacen para ser admiradas, o al menos miradas. Un cuerpo esbelto armado con líneas involuntarias y una piel blanquísima. James que entrenaba frenéticamente y tenía definidos hasta los músculos de las orejas no llegaba a alcanzar la armonía de la genética de Sirius. Tal vez es que a los ojos de Remus no había nada superara esa combinación exacta que le parecía la cúspide de la evolución humana.

Cuando Sirius está también frente a la chimenea lo observa con una mirada gris afilada y el ceño fruncido en clara confusión. Sirius no sabe si él la cagó o no, Remus contiene una sonrisa. Saca un cigarrillo y lo prende con un chasquido de los dedos, magia sin varita básica. Le lanza la caja y Remus como de costumbre no la atrapa pero la recoge. "¿Existe alguna posibilidad que olvidemos que eso pasó?" Pregunta luego de encender su propio cigarro. Sirius bufa sarcástico. Definitivamente no, ninguna, menos que cero. "Ehm... lo siento, no pasa nada, fue una estupidez" dice suave y tranquilo, la usual voz de mantequilla. Sirius se sienta frente a él y esta vez lo mira un tanto alarmado. Desde que lo conoce nunca lo había visto lanzar una puerta, al menos no puede recordar ninguna. Obviamente no era una estupidez, no para Remus, eso es seguro. ¿Le estaba escondiendo algo?

"¿No quieres decírmelo ahora?" Pregunta Sirius mirando fijo, dispuesto a negociar. Remus abre la boca y piensa en diez mentiras diferentes para terminar diciendo la verdad "No quiero contártelo nunca". Sirius se mueve hacia atrás, como si le hubieran empujado levemente. Asiente con la cabeza, con un la ceja levantada y una curva de disgusto en boca. Luego se levanta y vuelve a la habitación. No le dijo ni le había dicho nada desde entonces. No que eso signifique que haya mantenido la distancia en el sentido riguroso.

Cuando Remus se sentía terriblemente mal, fue Sirius quien le insistió a Lily que hiciera algo. Ella alego que Remus había dicho que estaba bien y que nada más necesitaba descansar. Lily cree que Sirius estuvo a punto de golpearla por ser tan estúpida. "Se puede estar muriendo y te va a decir que esta bien, además te odia" le gritó. Lily abre la boca ofendida ¿La odia? "¿Qué te importa si te odia? A nadie le gustan los medimagos de todas maneras" argumenta y Lily lo mira molesta, no la está convenciendo en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué no iba Sirius a hablar con él si le importaba tanto? "Lily psicópata, por favor, haz algo" insiste con algo parecido a la desesperación. ¿Y qué más le quedaba? Sirius Black, alto y fuerte, dispuesto a desafiar cualquier regla, a quebrar todas las leyes. La edad emocional de un niño de siete años.

Además Sirius tenía razón. Primero, Remus estaba realmente mal. ¿Cómo había logrado ir a clases en ese estado? ¡Ni idea! ¡Vaya fuerza de voluntad! Y segundo, sí la odiaba, o por lo menos odiaba que lo tocara. Fue una absoluta pesadilla convencerlo. Merlín Bendito, tuvo que repetirle como diez mil veces que no iba a usar ningún tipo de medicina muggle, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y eso ni siquiera ayudó demasiado. Luego Sirius entró a la habitación y eso parecía mejorar la situación. Más que todo porque Lily estaba segura que Sirius iba a perder los estribos y realmente iba a obligar a Remus o a intentarlo al menos. Tal vez Remus no quería pelear más o tal vez le tenia un poco de miedo. Lily estaba dispuesta a admitir que ella sí le tenia un poco de miedo. Lo cierto es que la sola y silenciosa presencia Sirius fue suficiente para que cediera.

Lily empezó a examinarlo, toca en lugares que parecen poco importantes y preguntas muchas veces "¿Te duele esto?" Remus responde siempre que no. Lily intenta explicarle que no tiene que dolerle mucho, pero es inútil, siempre responde que no. Luego le desbotona la camisa y suelta un suspiro de asombró. Remus se encoge incomodo, su torso lleno de cicatrices no es algo que le guste mostrar. "Que bonito está esto" dice Lily y no se refiere a la piel en lo absoluto, sino al atrapasueños que Remus llevaba puesto bajo la camisa. Bufa, obviamente la Srta. Puedo coser a la gente en pedazos no iba a asombrarse por algunas cicatrices. Un diamante es otra voz.

Lily mira a Sirius con esa expresión tonta que le fastidia, era obvio que él se lo había regalado, dolorosamente obvio. Piensa que había escogido bien el animal en el que se transformaba, a veces daba ganas de acariciarlo detrás de las orejas y decirle "buen chico", aunque parezca un augurio de muerte. Porque Sirius le regresa la mirada furioso y ella se da cuenta que ha sido una tonta. Es un perro, sólo puedes tenerle miedo si no le conoces lo suficiente, no importa cuan grande, no importa cuan fuerte. Remus cedió porque confía en él y no al contrario. Y eso estaba genial, hasta que fue Sirius el que opuso resistencia. ¡Tenía que estar jodiendola! ¿En serio?

— ¿Que mierda estás haciendo Evans?

— Pues examinándolo, finalmente. ¿También crees que voy a matarlo?

— ¿Y por qué coño le estás desabotonando el pantalón?

— Porque siempre había querido jugar a la casita con Remus mientras tú nos miras Black. Suena como un buen plan. ¿No crees?

— Deja de decir estupideces ¿quieres?

— ¡Son imposibles ustedes dos! Sólo estoy revisando si tiene ganglios inflamados.

— ¿Si tiene qué? ¿Qué coño tiene _eso_ que ver? Sólo quítale la fiebre psicópata.

— No seas imbécil, mente sucia. ¿Ves acá en el cuello pervertido? ¿Ves esto, como un nudo bajo la piel? ¡Que aparentemente a él no le duele en absoluto! Bueno eso es un ganglio. Cuando hay infección salen en el cuello, las axilas y la ingle. ¿Te importaría dejarme tocarle la ingle por un momento Sirius?

— Pues si tiene en el cuello, ya sabes que es infección ¿no? Además yo he tenido infecciones y nadie ha tocado mi jodida ingle por eso.

— Porque seguro tenías una tontería Black. Necesito saber cuántos y qué tan inflamados están los ganglios para saber qué tan severa es la infección.

— Sólo asume que es severa y ya.

— ¡Sirius eso es ridículo! ¿No quieres mear sobre él también? Ya sabes, para marcar territorio.

— No me importa nada de lo que digas. ¡No quiero! Además te recuerdo que sales con James, demente.

— Y ojalá estuviera acá. Estaría ahogándose de la risa, burlándose de ti.

— Pierdes el tiempo Lily, quítale la maldita infección y cierra el pantalón.

— ¿Que pasa Sirius? ¿Te da miedo que le guste?

— Te estás pasando de la raya, Evans. Te lo advierto.

— Ehm... Evans. ¿No estás discutiendo esto con la persona equivocada? — Dice Remus un poco decepcionado de interrumpir el hilarante diálogo, se sentía mejor nada más de la risa. Y aunque en situaciones normales apoyaría totalmente a Sirius y prefería dejar el área bajo el cinturón libre de exámenes médicos innecesarios, en especial si incluyen a Lily. En este caso podría hacer una excepción, además sería genial si dejaran de hablar de él y comenzaran a hablar con él. Y ya que Sirius ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra no había razón para incluirlo en el debate ¿O sí?

— Lo siento Remus, asumí que tú ibas decir que no a cualquier cosa por eso de que crees que quiero disecarte.

— Gracias por esa imagen Evans, era justo lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Con la disección no, pero ajá busca los "gajos" esos o lo que sean

Lo siguiente que escuchan es la puerta cerrándose fortísimo, Sirius largándose hecho una furia. Lily se muerde los labios para no reírse pero cuando Remus estalla en carcajadas ya no puede evitarlo. "¿Se darán cuenta esos dos lo adorables y estúpidos que son?" Piensa Lily antes de seguir. El examen bajo el pantalón duró seis segundos y no llegó a ningún lugar sensible. Lily siguió con cuidado la línea que marca la articulación del muslo y la pelvis, de un lado y luego del otro. Concluyó que tenía mononucleosis o la enfermedad del beso, aunque la infección no era tan grave y que si estaba así era por fumar en vez de comer y leer en vez de dormir. Le dio una poción para la fiebre y otra para la infección, le advirtió que la fiebre iba a volver porque el sistema inmunológico iba a tardar un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando bajara por segunda vez ya estaba todo bien.

Sirius había vuelto con el rabo entre las piernas y optado por la tregua porque James casi se lo exigió. Se sentó junto a él luego de su altercado con Lily y no hizo ningún comentario jocoso sino que lo miró con seriedad. Sirius estaba seguro que algo está mal, que un paso más significa el abismo. Porque cuando Remus dice "Eso es absolutamente imposible", James dice "Mierda, eso va a llevarnos como tres meses". Cuando Remus dice "No deberíamos", James dice "Necesitamos un plan". Y si Remus dice "Creo que es suficiente" James insiste que "Si ya llegamos hasta aquí, hay que ver que hay al final". Pero cuando James dice no, joder, eso significa no. Que un paso más es la muerte segura, la expulsión, la cárcel, el desastre. Cuando James dice no, nadie se atreve a mover un dedo. Y si James dice "Haz una tregua con él, Sirius. No se puede pelear con alguien que esta hecho mierda, no si te importa" Sirius obedece sin chistar.

Remus perdió como seis kilos, está hirviendo de fiebre, falta una semana para la luna llena. James no quiere ni pensar lo que puede pasar si no mejora, aunque sea un poco, antes de eso. Les quedan menos de tres meses en Hogwarts y no quiere recordar este final. "Háblale Cabrón" dice y no es una acusación pero tampoco es una sugerencia. Sirius no responde, pero ambos saben que eso significa aceptación. James ha estado al tanto de todo desde el principio, porque es más fácil que un dragón te regale uno de sus huevos que ocultarle algo, es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Y sin embargo, jamás se había entrometido. Debe ser eso lo que hace de él, verdaderamente el líder de los merodeadores. Que nunca presiona y nunca exige, así en los momentos en los que demanda es imposible de ignorar. Sirius aun recuerda esa conversación en tercero, volviendo del entrenamiento de quidditch. Estaba terriblemente asustado así que lo dijo casi sin pensarlo.

— No me gustan las chicas — susurró con el ceño fruncido y las manos crispadas.

— A mi tampoco, están todas locas ¿Sabes que hizo Evans? ¡Evans es como la más loca de todas! El otro día…

— No James, me refiero a que yo… yo… la otra vez yo… yo besé a un hombre. — dijo Sirius apresuradamente.

— Pues supongo que no tiene que preocuparte por la demencia de las chicas. — respondió encogiendo los hombros en gesto despreocupado

— ¿No te parece que esté mal? Porque yo no lo pensé en el momento… y bueno ahora no sé…

— ¿Se sintió mal?

— No.

— Entonces no creo que esté mal, Sirius.

— ¿De verdad James? Porque tú… tú una vez… ¡Joder estoy hablando como un retrasado! Tú me dijiste una vez que yo era tu mejor amigo y bueno…

— Eres mi mejor amigo, me sabe a mierda a quien beses. ¿Qué diferencia haría eso?

— No sé. En mi casa dicen que esas "desviaciones" son asquerosas y deberían ser castigadas.

— En tu casa son unos malditos bastardos que se merecen que les metan a todos un palo de escoba por el culo. Me parecía un poco irrespetuoso decírtelo pero ya que estamos en el tema.

— Si se enteran no me van a dejar volver a Hogwarts

— ¿Y que van a hacer? ¿Enviarte a Durmstrang?

— James coño, cuando a ti te castigan es como "no más pastel de chocolate", cuando a mí me castigan, es… es diferente.

— Pues entonces consíguete una novia

— No estás entendiendo, de verdad no me gustan.

— No Sirius, me refería a que te consiguieras a alguien que se haga pasar por tu novia. La mejor forma de engañar a alguien es no dejar que lleguen a sospechar. ¿Cierto?

— ¿Y como coño voy a hacer eso?

— Eres Sirius Black joder, confío en que puedes. Además estoy empezando a creer que eso es más fácil que conseguir una de verdad. — dice James con suficiente seriedad como para que Sirius lo considerara. Luego se ríe con esa sonrisa maliciosa que le enciende los ojos y continua — Por cierto, juraría que a Remus también le gustan los tipos.

— ¡Cabrón de mierda! Ya lo sabías imbécil

— Sí pero no fue mi intención. Estaban discutiendo en la biblioteca y no muy silenciosamente que digamos. Supuse que era mejor que nadie oyera del pequeño problema peludo de Remus así que hice un hechizo silenciador. No sabia que iban a hacer eso, tuve que confundir a tres personas para que no los vieran. Espero que hayan encontrado un mejor lugar.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho cabrón?

— Era tu decisión.

— ¿Remus sabe que tú sabes?

— Sí, pero él ya me lo había dicho hace tiempo de todas formas, no sobre ti, sino en general. Fue más gracioso que tú. Porque empezó a hablar de las flores y las abejas y no sé que mierda del renacimiento. Y un tipo que escribió de una tal Albertina pero realmente era Albert.

— ¿De verdad no te importa entonces?

— Es raro ¿no crees? Rem es un hombre lobo, nosotros estamos planificando seriamente ser animagos ilegales. ¿Es esperabas que dijera cuando me contaras? "Oh, ¿eres homosexual? Lo siento pero no, no puedo ser amigo de gente así" ¿En serio Black? ¡Que decepción! El lado positivo es que esto me hace en definitiva el más inteligente del grupo. Ya relájate, tú cuidas mi espalda y yo cuido la tuya, así es como funciona, ese es único requisito. ¿Vale?

— ¡Joder Potter! Yo… ehm… Gracias cabrón.

Esa era la segunda vez que en la vida que Sirius pronunciaba esa palabra. "Gracias" es algo que un Black no debía decir. ¿Qué seria lo siguiente? ¿Buenos días? No se agradece lo que se merece y los Black lo merecen todo. Coincidentemente la primera vez se lo había dicho a un Potter, pero no a James.

Sirius había ido a la casa de los Potter en navidad de segundo año, sus padres estaban en Francia "resolviendo unos asuntos". Le dijeron que iba a ir con Regulus a casa de los Lestrange con los que habían acordado. Sirius prefería comer vidrio. Envió una carta diciendo que iba a ir a pasar las vacaciones con los Potter, como era de esperarse le respondieron que no. Sirius buscó en la biblioteca un tomo de los "grandes arboles genealógicos mágicos" y copió el de los Potter. Era absolutamente impecable, tanto que pensó que tal vez eran tan despreciables como los Lestrange. Pero hey, al menos iba a estar James ¿Cierto? Le envió la copia a sus padres con la posdata de que los Potter no eran como los Weasley, eran ricos, poderosos y respetables, sólo que un poco reservados. Su madre finalmente aceptó. James sólo tuvo que escribir: "Voy a llevar un amigo a casa para navidad"

Cuando el Sr. Potter los buscó en King Cross hizo algo muy extraño. Abrazó a James, profusa y largamente, le dijo que lo había extrañado mucho. James se sonrojó y le dijo que él también, pero que lo soltara porque lo estaba avergonzando. Esa fue la primera vez que Sirius pensó que James había dicho algo monumentalmente estúpido. Unos instantes después habían aparecido en la sala de Grodric Hollow, la casa de los Potter. No era muy grande pero todo estaba perfectamente cuidado. El lujo de los sangre pura, nada de la actitud. La madre de James corrió a abrazarlo y cubrirlo de besos, él parecía mucho menos reluctante ahora que no había público. Luego ella dijo "Tú debes ser Sirius, teníamos tantas ganas de conocerte. James nos ha hablado mucho de ti. ¡Mira nada más lo guapo que eres!". Y era extraño, porque realmente parecían contentos de conocerlo, no fingían ser amables porque él era un Black ni nada. Era como si de verdad James les hubiera contado cosas buenas sobre él.

"Vayan a lavarse, la comida está casi lista" dijo la Sra. Potter y James le mostró el camino al baño. "¿Pasa algo?" preguntó el muchachito de lentes, Sirius había estado muy callado. "¿Tú les hablas a tus padres de mí?" preguntó en vez de responder. James sonrió medio confundido. "Claro pendejo, eres mi mejor amigo" dijo con obviedad y a Sirius repentinamente le picaba el estomago. No le gustaba nada esa sensación pero si hubiera podido detenerla probablemente no lo hubiera hecho.

Cuando estuvieron sentados en la mesa la Sra. Potter anuncia que había hecho pasta con champiñones, la comida preferida de James. Sirius odia los jodidos champiñones, porque parece que las personas no lo notan, pero son hongos. ¡Hongos! ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, alguien querría comer un hongo? No había chance de que se comiera eso, no importaba que fuera grosero, aun cuando ellos parecían genuinamente amables. Pero entonces la Sra. Potter dijo algo insólito "Sirius hice chuletas para ti. James me dijo que no te gustan los champiñones y que las chuletas son tus favoritas." Él podía vivir comiendo chuletas tres veces al día, todos los días, pero ese no era el punto en lo absoluto.

Sirius había asistido a banquetes donde marcaba su preferencia en el menú. Tenía elfos domésticos que cocinaban lo que les pidiera. Había descubierto con James las cocinas de Hogwarts y pasaban por ahí y escogían lo que quisieran. Pero nadie nunca le había dicho que había preparado algo especialmente para él sólo porque sabía que le gustaba. ¡Esa gente era muy rara! Por un momento Sirius pensó que se estaban burlando de él. Pero James había dicho "Eres mi mejor amigo" y la Sra. Potter había dicho "Teníamos tantas ganas de conocerte" y nadie parecía encontrar nada divertido.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Sirius evidentemente afectado. Tal vez esa no era una pregunta adecuada, además sonaba más molesto que agradecido, pero no le importaba. "Tu madre me escribió, quería asegurarse que recibieras el trato correspondiente a un Black. Por Merlín, no tratamos a nuestros invitados tan mal, todo el mundo merece más que eso, en especial un amigo de James" Y ya estaba. James debió aprender eso de su madre. Ganarse la lealtad eterna de una persona en un movimiento fluido y un puñado de palabras.

Sirius Black de doce años, con eso rasgos tan angulosos y marcados que lo hacían ver más como un adulto en miniatura que como un niño, escondiendo las manos bajo la mesa para que no vieran que le temblaban, bajó la mirada y dijo suavecito: "Gracias". En su casa eso era una humillación, allá no causó revuelo. "No hay de qué" Respondió despreocupada y todos comenzaron a comer. No pasó nada y pasó todo.

James, con lo brillante que es, no tiene manera de entender lo que hizo ese día. Sirius nunca hubiera llegado a ser la persona que era sin ese plato de chuletas. Sin que alguien le hubiera dado el verdadero chance de ser diferente, sin tener que pelearlo o exigirlo, aunque sea por una vez. No, él no hubiera podido creer que existían personas y familias que se querían, se ayudaban y se cuidaban si no hubiera tenido pruebas. Jamás habría tenido esperanza de conseguir algo así para él, tal vez algún día.

Se lo debe todo a James. El buen Cornamenta, y el muy imbécil ni lo entiende. A James le debe tantas cosas que no se pueden comprar. Este grupo casi errático, autoproclamado "los merodeadores" eran su familia. James lo fundó, fue él quien, de una forma u otra, los escogió. Probablemente Sirius no podría expresarlo en palabras pero se sabía la comida preferida de cada uno. Así que si James dice "Háblale cabrón", Sirius lo hace. Y si bien Remus es capaz de llevarlo por una demencial montaña rusa de sensaciones y emociones. James puede traerlo de vuelta a la sensatez, a la absoluta calma de un tirón.

Sirius Black siempre a dos segundos del abismo, necesita la cuerda tensa de los dos lados. Lo mejor de su mente brillante y de su corazón que emprende al galope con demasiada facilidad no eran propios, lo mejor de él estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Sin ellos nada más quedaba un Black, oscurecido con odios y resentimientos que muy pronto le harían caer en la irresistible tentación de destrucción y con la mala suerte de tener suficiente talento como para lograrlo. Sin ellos la estrella hubiera implotado en agujero negro hace tiempo.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más funcionara ese arreglo? James enfriando y Remus calentando para mantenerlo templando. Sirius siente este líquido derretido, ardiendo como lava recorriéndolo al ver a Remus mermado, pidiéndole insistentemente que ya no este molesto. Quiere cambiar el tema, le pregunta si comió, si quiere agua. Él contesta que Lily le hizo comer y beber. En el exhilarante delirio de la mezcla de pociones, Remus admite que detesta a Lily, que intenta sobremanera no sentirse así, pero no puede evitarlo. Sirius lo observa atentamente, si le preguntara… si le preguntara qué es lo que no quería contarle nunca. Si lo hiciera ahora, él respondería. La cabeza como un témpano de hielo, la mirada seria de James todavía fresca. Remus no le perdonaría eso. No le queda más que confiar y esperar, como el imbécil de Cornamenta. Era eso o joderlo todo. Perderlos no es perderlos, perderlos es perderse.

Sirius sonríe brillante, una sonrisa complacida e infantil que para ser honestos casi no llegó a usar en el momento adecuado. No sabía que podía ser tan fuerte. Que podía esperar, esperar tanto como fuera necesario. Esperar por algo que quizás no llegaría nunca. ¿Cuándo demonios aprendió a hacer eso? Abandona la estúpida idea de hacer soles y le desordena el cabello casi con violencia antes de transformarse en perro. Enorme como un oso, suave como un cachorrito. Si no puede besarlo, que merlín lo detenga de lamerlo. Además siendo un perro ni siquiera existe la tentación de preguntar. Después de un rato se queda quieto y Remus se apoya sobre él y se duerme, y luego canuto también termina por dormirse en el esfuerzo de no moverse para no despertar al otro.

Cuando Lily entra para revisar como sigue Remus lo encuentra plácidamente dormido sobre este enorme perro negro. Ladea la cabeza con deleite, la cosa más tierna que haya visto. Sirius no-seas-cursi Black es una farsa. Cierra las cortinas de la cama y pretende que no los vio. Así es como actúan los merodeadores, saben todo de todos pero actúan como si no tuvieran idea. Se cuidan de la forma más noble, sin que el otro no sepa que lo estás cuidando. La influencia del buen Cornamenta, él que marca el paso, él que traza los limites.

Cuando Sirius se despierta esta oscuro y hace un calor de los mil demonios. En algún punto volvió a su apariencia humana, y de alguna forma Remus terminó con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras él lo rodea con el brazo. Cuando recupera suficiente conciencia nota que realmente no hace tanto calor, es Remus que esta hirviendo junto a su piel haciéndolo sudar. "Hey, lunático. ¡Joder! ¿Estás bien?" pregunta alarmado, despertándolo. Remus lo mira abriendo mucho los ojos. "¿Sirius?" pregunta confundido. "Pensé que estabas molesto, ¿Cómo es qué…" Ni siquiera se acuerda de toda la charla loca sobre tortugas y besos. "Hicimos una tregua" informa Sirius poniéndole una mano en la frente para comprobar lo obvio. Arde de fiebre.

Remus se ríe, maldita sea con su insistencia de reírse como si todo estuviera bien. Como si no tuviera cuarenta grados de fiebre, ni la piel erizada de frío y bañada en sudor. Como si no estuviera más delgado que nunca y con ojeras que se tornaban un color peligrosamente parecido al verde. Los labios, partidos como estaban, no resisten la tensión de la curva. La piel termina por quebrarse del todo y una fina línea de sangre brota de su boca. Remus la limpia casi instantáneamente con la lengua pero para entonces ya no hay remedio, Sirius no puede controlarse. No lo besa, lo muerde, a mierda quien diga que no puede. Lo muerde hasta uno de esos pedacitos secos de piel queda entre sus dientes y entonces se aleja. Tiene un trozo de piel amarilla en la boca y el lugar donde solía estar ahora está rojo escarlata. Siente su propia sangre galopando a torrentes, las manos le cosquillean en una sensación poderosa. Remus que se sobresaltó en el momento ahora lo mira en amarillo oscuro y en vez de lamerse el labio lo deja regar sangre. Sirius lame y muerde esa zona tan recientemente inflamada. Remus tiene sensaciones ambivalentes. Se siente bien, joder, mejor que bien. Y al mismo tiempo quiere presionar un botón de apagado, de pausa al menos. Está exhausto. ¿No podría Sirius simplemente acostarse a su lado y hacerle compañía? Probablemente no.

"¿Te duele?" Pregunta con la conciencia de que se está extralimitando, y la esperanza de que diga que no. Remus asiente con un gemido que no suena dolorido del todo. Sirius se aleja avergonzado. ¡Por Merlín! Remus está ardiendo en fiebre, sudando frío, con los labios partidos, ojeras casi verdes y qué hace él. Lo muerde hasta sangrar. Es innegable su sorpresa cuando Remus lo hala débilmente hacia él y protesta con la voz ronca de una garganta irritada. "No, no. Sigue." Remus no se da cuenta lo mucho que le gusta hasta que se aleja, le gusta hasta cuando duele. Sirius suspira como si se desinfla, ese sonido exacto que hace cuando no da crédito a sus propias acciones. Esta vez lo besa, casi pidiendo perdón. "Eres un maldito pervertido ¿Sabías eso?" dice en un susurro grave. "uhum, algo había oído" responde con esa tranquilidad usual pero febril y exhausto, ni siquiera suena como mantequilla. Sirius siente un pinchazo de culpabilidad bajo la piel.

"¿Te gusta, lu-na-ti-co? ¿Que te duela?" Pregunta, pero no es una voz cómplice. Escupe las palabras en un tono que acusa. Esa misma sangre que hace minutos galopaba a torrentes de excitación ahora transporta una furia inconmensurable. Continúa antes de darle tiempo de responder. "Lunático de mierda. ¿Quieres que te duela, entonces? ¡Coño de tu madre con tus malditas ganas de torturarte! Eres un pendejo retrasado que no come ni duerme porque tiene la cabeza llena de mierdas existenciales. Un desgraciado cerebro de troll que lee chorradas deprimentes para sentirse peor. ¡Maldita sea! Nunca quieres un coño, nunca pides un coño, porque algo está tan jodido contigo que te parece que no lo mereces. ¡Mierda, como me jode la vida eso! Eres tan estúpido que crees que no tienes mérito, nada más puta suerte y caridad. Y te dejas joder Lunático, dejas que te joda. ¡Todo el tiempo, coño! ¿Por qué dejas que te muerda? Tú, imbécil, no te das cuenta que soy un Black, que tienes que cuidarte mí cabrón. Coño lunático, yo no quiero que te duela nada nojoda, al menos no quiero ser yo lo que te duela."

Remus lo mira con ojos inmensos y amarillos momentáneamente paralizado de impresión. Sirius continua, con la voz estable dice: "No hagas... No hagas de mí otra forma de joderte la vida, por favor Lunático. Porque yo no quiero, no puedo hacer eso. Por favor Rem, no me dejes hacerlo" Era lo más serio que le haya dicho nunca, un asunto tan urgente que se olvidó que no sabía decir esas cosas nada más porque la perspectiva de que suceda es peor. Le enferma pensar que estar con él represente un acto masoquista, le da náuseas.

Remus pudo responder a eso de muchas formas. Tenía un torbellino de respuestas que eran todas adecuadas. Pudo haber dicho que a veces cuando alguien te sostiene para que no te caigas, lo hace con tanta fuerza que duele, pero eso no significa que te esté lastimando. Pudo haber dicho: Te quiero. Porque mierda, como y con que demencia lo quería en ese momento. Y no lo hizo. Desviando la mirada y con una voz medio tambaleante informa. "Intenté suicidarme" Sirius abre los ojos y la boca en involuntario horror. Remus se da cuenta de lo que debe estar pensando y agrega rápidamente. "Hace tiempo, fue hace mucho tiempo. Eso era no lo que no quería contarte. Nunca" Sirius recupera parte de su semblante, abre y cierra la boca sin encontrar que decir. "¿Por qué?" Pregunta finalmente. Remus bufa.

— ¿Por qué más? ¡Maldita sea, era tan miserable! Se suponía que venir a Hogwarts tenia que ser lo mejor que me había pasado y no lo era. Estaba más solo que nunca. No estaba mi mamá para acompañarme luego de la trasformación, solo Madam Pomfrey que decía que todo estaba bien. Los profesores me decían que 'Todo está bien, entrega los deberes cuando puedas', no sabes cuantas putas veces me repitieron que todo estaba bien. Y no podía hablar con nadie, tenia que pretender que todo de hecho estaba bien, porque si se enteraban iban a odiarme. Hasta me daba miedo dormir porque tenia la idea de que iba a hablar dormido, era un jodido infierno, cada día, yo no quería estar aquí. Maldita sea, no era mi culpa, yo lo odiaba, coño yo lo odio más que cualquiera. Era a mí a quien le dolía, yo pasaba por esa mierda y estaba solo. ¿Qué derecho tenia nadie de odiarme por eso? Era injusto y yo simplemente no quería vivir.

Para cuando terminó de hablar Remus llovía y la voz no tenia nada de mantequilla. Sirius que siempre había querido ver, beber de esa lluvia amarilla, ahora la encontraba terrible. Por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo no se atreve a tocarlo, tiene esa sensación de que va romperlo. Con voz vacilante dice: "¿Por qué no querías contarme?", sólo para dejarle saber que esa era su pregunta original. Remus medio sonríe, aunque sin ganas. Era obvio que Sirius era demasiado brillante como para haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida ni siquiera en el apogeo de la impresión. Remus vuelve a desviar la mirada, no importa mucho porque la lluvia le ciega.

— ¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan miserable que el dolor ayuda, Sirius? Yo solía cortarme con una navaja, bastante a menudo para ser honestos. De alguna forma eso me hacía sentir mejor. Cuando algo te duele todo lo demás se borra de tu mente. La piel duele menos, mucho menos que el miedo, y es más suave de lo que uno imagina… apenas y necesario aplicar presión. Evans me recuerda eso, me recuerda que es fácil, que un objeto afilado basta. Supongo que visto de esa forma tienes razón, que le tengo miedo.

Pero Sirius esta mirando con horror, aun ahora que habla no responde a lo que pregunta. Lo que se está imaginando le aterra. "¿Por qué no querías contarme?" repite y la voz le tiembla. Remus se sabe arrinconado, suspira antes de confesar.

— Porque esa fue la primera vez desde la mordida que verdaderamente sentí que todo iba a estar bien, ya no tendría que pasar por eso nunca más. Y todavía lo pienso de vez en cuando. Que no va a ser para siempre, que tarde o temprano voy a morirme y todo va a irse. Entonces… entonces la idea de terminarlo yo mismo es inevitable.

— Yo sé artes oscuras, Lunático. — Contesta Sirius cerrando las manos hasta que los nudillos están blancos, con la mandíbula apretada y mirada oscurecido de furia

— ¿Y eso qué? — medio bufa Remus ¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo? ¿Una competencia de quien coño está más jodido que el otro?

— Remus, no es como que sé de artes oscuras, es que yo sé hacerlo. Sé más que Snape y todo su grupo de imbéciles juntos. Mi padre me enseñó, yo quería resistirme pero… ¿Cómo oponerse a un profesor de artes oscuras? La fuerza de voluntad no alcanza para eso. Lo peor de todo es que soy bueno, realmente bueno. Me fui de mi casa cuando me rehusé a unirme a Voldemort y fue tan ridículo como cuando me opuse a estar en Slytherin. Hubiera sido un perfecto Slytherin lo mismo que un perfecto Mortífago.

— No hubieras sido un perfecto Slytherin o Mortifago.

— Si lo hubiera sido, yo me hice Griffindor, si es que llegué a serlo, después. No quería estar en Slytherin porque odiaba a mi padre, eso fue todo, hubiera dedicado mi puta vida a joderle la suya. Él lo sabía Rem, y le gustaba. Porque lo odiaba era que podía hacer artes oscuras, lo odiaba tanto que me daban nauseas, que me dolía por dentro. Y yo sabía que si simplemente dejara de odiarlo ya no tendría ningún poder sobre mí, no podría obligarme a ser eso. Pero no podía evitarlo. Y aun lo odio, está muerto y todavía lo odio, y Rem aun puedo hacer cosas, que si las supieras… si las supieras no volverías a mirarme.

— Pero no las haz hecho Sirius. Quien es débil no tiene ningún mérito en no joder a los demás. Saber como matar a alguien no te hace asesino, matarlo te hace un asesino. Saber como hacerlo sólo te dificulta la vida. ¿No lo entiendes Sirius? Que sepas esas cosas y no las hayas usado ni una sola vez, te hace diez veces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Porque la única razón por la que no las uso son ustedes! Torturar al maldito de Snape haría que James me odiara, aunque se lo merezca. ¿Crees que no considere tener la marca tenebrosa en mi brazo? Porque lo hice Remus, te lo juro. Los habría jodido a todos, a todos los malditos Sangre Pura que me han hecho la vida una mierda. Se habrían tendido que postrar a mis pies, recibir mis órdenes porque yo soy mejor que ellos. En tres movimientos podría tener a cualquiera suplicándome clemencia. Soy mejor que ellos, pero no que ustedes, nunca lo he sido.

— No te engañes Sirius. Esa vez que le dijiste a Snape como ir la casa de los gritos, terminaste vuelto mierda.

— Piensa lo que se te de la gana pero escucha bien lo que voy a decirte Remus Lupin. Si lo haces, si llegas a suicidarte, voy a odiarte. Ni si quiera lo que siento por los malditos Sangre Pura, ni siquiera lo mucho que odio a mi padre se compararía con lo que te odiaría si lo haces. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Remus asiente, Sirius Black no le esta diciendo que todo está bien, ni que las cosas van a mejorar. De hecho está diciendo todo lo contrario. Te necesito acá porque todo esta jodido y porque yo estoy jodido también. Te necesito acá porque las cosas van a empeorar y si tú te rindes y yo me rindo. Remus no puede pensar en un mejor argumento para vivir.

* * *

_Debe ser mi tristeza por la laptop, porque este capitulo salió mas negro que amarillo. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
